Lo que no se olvida es lo que nunca muere
by locuramkr
Summary: 6 años sin Cefiro había sido demasiado ¿Cómo reaccionarían Hikaru, Umi y Fuu con sus corazones llenos de dolor al estar nuevamente allí? La corona ha vuelto y las personas de aquel mundo que no saben valerse por si mismos se enfrentan nuevamente a la destrucción
1. Lo que es inolvidable, siempre sera asi

Hola Gente! este es mi primer Fanfic, espero que les guste.

Lo que no se olvida es lo que nunca muere

1. Lo inolvidable

Seis largos años sin Cefiro, sin poder sentir la magia y el encanto de ese planeta, sin poder volver a ver a su gente amada. Alejarse e intentar olvidar había sido su mejor cura ante las heridas provocadas en sus corazones.

_**Hikaru se encontraba en el jardin del palacio; estaba más hermoso que nunca: la paz flotaba en el aire, los árboles con sus copas frondosas y llenos de vida, las flores de un sin fin de colores adornaban el ambiente de una manera tan calida, y los pajaros acompañaban con una dulce melodía ese paraiso. Aquel lugar... lleno de recuerdos sobre guerras y triunfos, sobre sentimientos de amor y tristeza. **_

_**Luego de la batalla contra Devoner, Cefiro se había recuperado increible y rapidamente en un poco mas de un año. Y luego de ese tiempo , había sido maravilloso para las tres amigas, no solo porque habían visto aquella vez a su mundo querido recuperado y hermoso a través del ventanal de la Torre de Tokio si no porque lo mejor de todo es que a partir de ese día habían descubierto la manera de volver allí. Siempre y cuando lo desearan con todo su corazón, podían viajar a Cefiro cuantas veces se les antojara.. Lo amaban, a ese lugar, a su gente... Sin embargo,el paso del tiempo había sacado a la luz hechos, sentimientos que eran inevitables...  
Sentada en el borde de la fuente, mirando su propio reflejo, sintió la presencia de alguien a lo lejos. Escuchaba los pasos cada vez mas cerca de una persona dirigiendose hacia ella. Retirando sus dedos que acariciaban y disfrutaban del agua de la fuente, volteo para ver a quien ya sabía que iba a encontrar frente suyo.  
Indefectiblemente, allí estaba él. Llevaba puesta su armadura, su porte era rígido, derecho, asi como su semblante serio y no por eso, no preocupado. Latis, conservaba su coraza para ocultar sus emociones pero su querida ex pilar, lo era todo para él, y aunque no lo demostrara o no dijera algo al respecto, el temía por lo que ya sabía de ante mano lo que iba a salir de la boca de su unico amor.  
**_

_**-Hikaru- habló el espadachín mientras se arrodillaba ante ella.  
-Latis... - Atinó a contestar la pelirroja mientras que sus ojos se humedecían- Yo...**_

_**-Hikaru- la interrumpió, mientras con su mano secaba delicadamente la lagrima que rodaba por mejilla de la muchacha- Necesito hablar contigo**_

_**Ella solo bajo su mirada, su cabeza para que él no viera como sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer una detras de la otra. No podía conformar una sola idea, una sola palabra para dirigirle. Su mente era una nebulosa en la cual estaba perdida. Su conciencia la atormentaba, recordando aquellas palabras,"Yo te amo Hikaru", las cuales no provenían de su espadachin. Y cada una de ellas era un golpe lleno de culpabilidad y remordimiento. ¿Que podría hacer ella al respecto? Nada. Hikaru lo amaba también, pero ese sentimiento confesado por Eagle jamás podría ser correspondido, como ella lo correspondía para con Lantis. La mayor confusión de Hikaru era que su confesante había resurgido de la muerte por su deseo inconciente, su amor y su fuerza de voluntad momentos antes de abolir el sistema del pilar. Eagle había dado la vida por ella durante la batalla contra Devoiner, y hacer algo que le provocara daño o la infelicidad, era imperdonable. No. No podría hacer algo así nunca, aunque eso significara el sacrificio de su propia felicidad.  
**_

_**-Sabes que odio verte asi- le habló él- ¿Por qué me estas evitando? Me dijiste que me amabas pero luego... - Latis se puso mas serio que nunca y aparto su mano de la cara de Hikaru-... te volviste fría, comenzaste a evitarme.  
**_

_**La pelirroja se deshacía de dolor pero él merecía la verdad, porque una mentira sería más dolorosa y vil. Se escaparon sus primeros sollozos. El espadachín comprendió entonces que las malas noticias al fin llegarían a sus oidos.  
Mirando hacia un costado, tomó la valentía y las fuerzas para confersar aquella carga y culpa que azotaba su corazón.  
**_

_**-Latis, yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho pero... - Hikaru abrio sus ojos de par en par demostrando un dolor tan intenso, tan agonizante- ... pero Eagle me ama Latis y por más de que mi amor no le corresponda, no podría hacer nada que lo lastimara.**_

_**El espadachin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, los cuales se llenaban de ira pero a los pocos segundos, los entrecerró y su semblante volvió a ser frio y serio, y volvió ponerse de pie. Su rostro parecía que no estaba experimentando ninguna sensación. Así era él. Sin embargo Hikaru notó como su puño cerrado temblaba bajo su capa, clavandose las uñas en su propia mano.  
**_

_**-Temía por eso. Lo pude percibir.- dijo Latis mirandola fijamente a los ojos- Odio a Eagle por su sinceridad, pero no lo culpo por enamorarse de ti- Cerró sus**__**ojos por unos segundos, suspiró como unico acto de demostración y con la voz mas áspera del mundo y su semblante distante terminó su frase- Ya no hay mas nada que decir Hikaru.**_

_**El espadachín se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.  
La pelirroja veía como su amado se alejaba y todo por culpa de ella. A lo largo de todo un año, desde que habían podido regresar a Cefiro, había descubierto la hermosa persona que era Latis: la enloquecía, la asombraba, la cuidaba. Se habían prometido amarse por siempre. Pero ahora no solo había roto su promesa si no también su corazón.  
-Latis! Espera! Por Favor Espera!- gritó la pelirroja, mientras corría para alcanzarlo.  
Pero eso nunca sucedió. Una luz apareció. Si, aquella luz tan familiar. Rapidamente la cubrió. Abrió sus ojos, y una vez más allí estaba con sus dos mejores amigas, abrazadas, en la Torre de Tokio, sin entender porque habían sido devueltas.**_

-Latiss! Latis!- gritó Hikaru, despertandose de golpe de su cama-  
Satoru, quien la había escuchado gritar, fue rapidamente a su habitación

-Hikaru ¿te encuentras bien?- le decía el muchacho preocupado al abrir la puerta.  
La pelirroja suspiró- Perdon hermano- dijo algo apenada- solo ha sido una pesadilla-

-Pues a mi no me parece que solo haya sido una pesadilla- reclamó Kakeru asomando su cabeza junto con Masaru- ¿Quién es Latis?

-Hermanos, no sean así con Hikaru, ha tenido un mal sueño- reprochó el mayor de los tres mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente el flejillo a su hermana- Descansa, y recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites, no estas sola.

Hikaru asintió con su mirada perdida y triste- Gracias por cuidarme siempre hermanos-

Mientras Satoru cerraba la puerta y se llevaba a rastras a sus hermanos menores que no querían abandonar el cuarto de la muchacha, la pelirroja se sentaba en el borde de su cama. Tenía la frente transpirada. Hacia un par de días que esta pesadilla la estaba atormentando. Esta pesadilla, era el recuerdo de su última vez en Cefiro hacia 6 años. Sus últimos momentos con su amado espadachín... Y ese regreso sin retorno, había sido uno de los muchos motivos de distanciamiento entre sus amigas.

-_** Umi, Fuu**_. Siempre las pensaba, a pesar de que las últimas veces que las había visto, sus encuentros habían sido un mar de resentimientos y asperezas, llenos de agonía por no haber vuelto a aquel mundo: su amistad con ellas se había dañado tan rápido, que solo había sido necesario terminar aquel año, desde su traigo retorno, en su colegio para que las cosas se desmoronaran por completo. Es que no comprendían como afrontar el dolor que llevaban en sus corazones, los cabos sueltos que habían quedado sin resolver allí, ¿Qué harían con el amor que tenían hacia ellos? Pero Hikaru las seguía recordando, a pesar de que durante 5 años, no había habido ni una llamada, ni un correo, ni una carta.

Hikaru conservaba aquellos ojos rojos intensos pero su cuerpo había cambiado. Seguía siendo más baja que el resto de las chicas de su edad pero no por eso menos hermosa. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y tan largo como cuando tenía la trenza. Sus facciones se habían refinado un poco mas y su figura había dejado de ser el de una niña: sus piernas se habían estilizado, su cintura, su cola, sus pechos, sus brazos; todo jugaba en perfecta armonia. Era una pieza muy delicada. Su fuerza de voluntad y su inocencia, las esencias de su ser, eran algo que jamas cambiaría. Seguía viviendo en Tokio, estudiaba el último año de Medicina en una de las universidades de allí y durante el receso, visitaba a sus hermanos y dictaba clases en el dojo.  
Se volvió a acostar, sin antes sacar de su escritorio el medallon que Latis le había regalado. Ya no lo llevaba con ella o eso había decidido hacía unos meses atrás. Amagó con colocarselo pero frenó antes de pasar la cadena por su cabeza. Lo observó por un par de minutos. Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla y luego de eso, lo guardó. A pesar de que siempre iba a significar mucho para ella, se había hecho la promesa de seguir hacia adelante con su vida.

* * *

-Srta Riuuzaky- le decía su chofer mientras estacionaba el auto- ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto.

-Perfecto- contestaba la peliceleste mientras marcaba un numero en su celular-

-Hola ¿quien habla?- Decía una voz del otro lado del telefono-

-Hola Mama, soy yo, Umi- Repondía de una manera algo emocionada- Estoy en el aeropuerto, en una hora me tomaré el avión para ir a Tokio

-Que buena Noticia hija! tu padre estará muy contento de volver a verte. Te hemos extrañado tanto- grtiaba de la emoción su madre

-Y yo a Uds, no puedo esperar para volver a allí- hablaba mientras se quitaba sus gafas de sol y bajaba del auto dirigiendose a la entraba del lugar.

Umi no mentia pero la verdad que había algo que no encajaba con lo que decía. Tokio era, pues, la ciudad de los recuerdos. Y el último tiempo que estuvo allí, fueron mas los malos que los buenos. Por eso había aceptado la idea de encargarse de la empresa de su padre. No era exactamente con lo que ella hubiese soñado, pero era una vida llena de distracciones, negocios, gente, contratos, más gente, fiestas, lujos... todo lo que uno podría desear para escapar de algo que estuviese atormentado la vida. Durante el año, visitaba a sus padres en Tokio dos veces como mucho pero era más común que ellos se dirigieran al lugar o pais donde se encontraba ella.

Umi era muy deseada por su belleza. Muchos eran los hombres que la cortejaban. Ella había tenido algunos romaces pero nada había sido serio. Sin embargo la empresa de su padre siempre terminaba en el medio. Y las mujeres, pues la acababan envidiando. Todo esto de no tener a alguien real y sincero la hacían sentir sola. A veces llegaba a su casa, se tiraba en la cama, y ese estado de soledad invadia su lugar, su corazón. Irremediablemente, aunque intentara negarlo, en momentos como esos, su mente las recordaba. Primero era con enojo: Umi y Fuu, habían culpado a Hikaru que por su indecision, dolor e inestabilidad, y al poseer todavía algo del poder del pilar, según Gurucletf, había provocado el cierre del portal hacia Cefiro. En realidad nunca realmente se habian enterado por qué habían sido devueltas pero había sido más fácil limpiar sus conciencia y culpar con bronca a su amiga. Contra la pobre de Hikaru. Y así caía en la cuenta, que el enojo era contra ella misma.

- _**Contra la Cobarde de Umi- **_pensaba una y otra vez castigandose  
_

_**Flash Back**_

Las tres muchachas se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas de un bar en la gran Torre de Tokio. Miraban por el ventanal, tratando de no pensar lo que una vez habian sido sus vidas, y lo que se les había quitado así, sin ninguna explicación. Intercambiaban algunas palabras, intentaban fingir una conversación sobre la cual no estaban interesadas en lo absoluto. Pero todo podía ser valido para conversar durante horas, cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando niguna hablara sobre aquel lugar, o remontara sus mentes en aquellos tiempos... aquellas personas. Tenían terminalmente prohibido nombrar Cefiro, ya que de nada serviría para alimentar falsas esperanzas. Ya conocían el desenlace de sus intentos para regresar, lo habían intentado varios meses atras. Dolor. Sí, esa era la palabra justa para hablar sobre lo que sintieron al fracasar una y otra vez todas las tardes en la Torre de Tokio. Renunciaron, se rindieron.  
Ellas se habían prometido "juntas por siempre" pero las heridas parecían no sanar. Y ahora que habían finalizado la Educacion Media Superior, sabían que la separación por las universidades dentro de algunos meses seria inevitable. Solo faltaba una gota para que el vaso rebalsara.

_**-...Así que a comienzos del proximo año comenzaré mis estudios en EEUU y luego viajaré por diferentes paises de Europa para trabajar en la empresa de mi padre- terminaba de contar la hermosa peliceleste, hablando en un tono superado  
**_

_**-Osea que no volveremos a verte, salvo cuando a ti se te de la gana- Sorprendio Fuu diciendolo muy molesta. Sus ojos no se podían ver por el reflejo de sus anteojos  
**_

_**-Pero Fuu- dijo apenada Hikaru  
**_

_**-Oye, ¿Pero que rayos te sucede a ti? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?- Contestó a la defensiva Umi Quiero seguir con mi vida, no puedo esperar en Tokio a que suceda el milagro, mientras jugamos a que lo hemos olvidado. Cefiro solo nos ha dado dolor de cabeza. Lo odio y a toda su gente también. Solo nos usaron, ¿para luego qué? Para tratarnos como si nada. Las dos deberían de saberlo de memoria- Terminó su frase, poniendose de pie y con la intención de abandonar el lugar.  
**_

_**- Umi ¿qué estas diciendo? No puedes hablar así de ellos- hablaba la ex pilar afligida con su mano contra el pecho.  
**_

_**-Hikaru, tu no puedes hablar sobre esto!- la atacó Fuu- Lo más probable es que el portal se haya cerrado por tu culpa. **_

_**-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó con los ojos humedecidos- Yo jamás permitiría que pasé algo así.  
**_

_**-Lo que escuchas- reafirmó Umi con los brazos cruzados- Tu pensaste que eras la unica con problemas allí. Te desmoronaste, no lo soportaste y por eso volvimos sin poder regresar.**_

Miró a Hikaru con sus ojos llenos de ira, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Fuu de la misma manera. - Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí. Adios.- Y sin más, Umi partió dejando a sus amigas para no volver a verlas.

_**-Que cobarde que fui **_- Se echó en cara Umi-_** Nunca tuve el valor para despedirme. Prefería estar enojada en vez de enfrentarme a la situación.  
**_-

_**Hikaru, ni tampoco Fuu, tuvieron la culpa de que hayamos vuelto. Fue mi culpa- **_Seguía pensando Umi, mientras se encontraba sentada en el avión de primera clase. Y sin quererlo terminó pensando en Cefiro y en... en...

-_** Yo tampoco estaba bien allí. Ascot. Gurucleft... Todo se había complicado**_.-  
Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla-_** ¿Qué rayos me sucede? Desde cuando me pongo tan emotiva pensando en algo que ya ha quedado en el pasado**_- Se reprochó Umi nuevamente.

_**- Mi vida es hoy. Lo que sucedió ayer es parte del pasado**_- Y así se acomodo en su asiento, cerrando sus ojos para intentar dormir algo durante el viaje

* * *

-Ven pronto Fuu!- decía su hermana con toda la emoción mientras dirigia su vista hacia una vidriera de un negocio que estaba en el centro de Tokio- Mira que hermoso vestido de novia! No puedo esperar a verte vestida con algo así.

-Pero Kuu- contestaba la pelirubia con una gota que resbalaba de su nuca- Creo que te estas apresurando. Gekko y yo solo estamos comprometidos y ni siquiera hemos puesto una fecha -

-Fuu-supiró su hermana y la agarró de sus manos y la miró fijamente a sus ojos- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, quiero que alguien te cuide y ame como te lo mereces- suspiró- Tu estuviste muy depresiva por alguien mas, no tengo que ser adivina, la expresión de tu cara era de tanta tristeza... hasta que Gekko apareció. Sé que no tendría que hablarte de quien fuera que te puso tan triste, solo quiero lo mejor para ti

-_**Ferio**_- pensó Fuu hacía tanto que no venía a su memoria pero tener a su hermana hablando de él aunque no lo conociera, era como si alguien estuviese reabriendo la cicatriz de una herida del pasado.  
_

_**Flashback**_

_**-Fuu, mi querida Fuu- decía Ferio mientras se encontraban sentados en las afuera del palacio- Lo eres todo para mí**_

_**Ella solo se sonrojó, bajando la mirada- Tu también lo eres todo-**_

_**La calidez de esa tarde que los envolvía, la hacía sentir como la chica mas afortunada de todo el universo. Por primera vez, no había alguna inseguridad o miedo que sintiera ante el sentimiento que él le provocaba. Lo amaba. Realmente lo era todo.**_

_**Buscó con sus ojos a su principe pero éste dirigía su mirada al cielo, como si de un segundo a otro le hubiese aparecido algo en su cabeza- ¿Qué sucede Ferio?**_

_**- Fuu- estiró su mano para tocar su cara; acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó apasionadamente. Se alejó y se preparó para decir lo que lo tenía pensativo **_

_**- Yo... Yo quiero que seas la futura reina de Cefiro. Quiero que seas mi esposa y te quedes conmigo para siempre.  
**_

_**Su garganta se hizo un nudo. ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien lo que decía su amado? ¿Ser la reina? Ella lo amaba pero esto implicaba tantas cosas. ¿Y qué de su mundo? ¿Y que de sus seres queridos o sus estudios?  
Ante el silencio, ante la señal de que su amada no iba a dar una respuesta Ferio se pusó de pie bruscamente, no sabía por qué pero tenía una corazonada de que todo esto iba a ser el inicio de una desdicha. Reflexionó unos segundos. Sabía que aunque su pregunta hubiese sido con real sinceridad y amor, también había sido muy egoista. Ella tenía una familia, otro vida. Se sentía mal por eso, y en el fondo peor con él mismo porque le seguía doliendo más que ella no le pudiera dar la respuesta con la que soñaba.**_

_**Disculpame Fuu, me precipité- decía sonriendo forzadamente-**_

_**La pelirubia lo miraba sentada desde el suelo. Sabía que a su amado principe estaba sufriendo demasiado su silencio. Se pusó tambien de pie- Ferio... yo quisiera corresponderte...-**_

_**Fue interrumpida por Caldina, quien venía corriendo- Ferio, mi niña. Por favor vengan conmigo. Rapido!. Es Umi! Ascor la han encontrado en medio del bosque herida. Ha perdido el conocimiento-  
**__

-Fuu... Fuuu! FUU- le gritó su hermana mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro, frente a su cara para que la pelirubia reaccionara

- Oh! disculpa- respondió - Solo estaba recordando que hoy a la tarde tengo una cita con Gekko-

- Lo que el amor hace- decía Kuu en tono de burla con los ojos cerrados por la distracción de su hermana menor mientras seguian mirando las vidrieras de los negocios.

Fuu dibujó una fingida sonrisa en su cara.¿Amor? No. Recuerdos como ese, aunque significaran sus ultimos momentos con ferio hacían 6 años atras, solo eran un estorbo, debían desaparecer de su vida.

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capitulo, solo hice una presentacion de lo que son la vida de las chicas. Por favor dejen comentarios para opinar. Acepto cualquier critica constructiva sea buena o mala. Gracias a todos por los que leen. Saludos!


	2. Cicatrices para siempre

Umi por fin había llegado a su hogar. Sus padres la habían recibido de una manera muy agasajadora esa mañana. También se había encontrado con que su tíos junto a su prima estaban de visitas. Todo se encontraba a la perfección, o eso aparentaba la situación. Sin embargo la peliceleste se estaba a punto de llevar una sorpresa.

-Cielos Mamá! ¿Acaso el cumpleaños de Himeko no puede festejarse en otro lado?- prostetaba Umi agitando sus brazos

-Pero hija ¿Cuál seria el problema? tu prima adora la Torre de Tokio y ella quiere que vayamos a almorzar allí- decia su madre con una gota en la nuca.

-No lo entiendo, hay mejores lugares y mucho mas lujosos- insistía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

-Umi- esta vez hablo su padre- Himeko ama ese lugar por los cuentos que tu le contabas cuando ella era más pequeña. Sabes que no habrá manera de cambir de lugar y que será importante para ella que estes ahí. Solo será un almuerzo- Él trataba de hacerselo mas ameno porque sabía que ese lugar la afligía. Allí Umi solía juntarse con sus mejores amigas.

-Esta bien, iré- contestó la peliceleste intentando aparentar que ese planteo hecho por parte de ella era un capricho y no algo que la hiciera sentir mal.-_**Esto es mi culpa, yo abrí mi bocota para contarle las historias de fantasia sobre aquel mundo. Solo serán un par de horas y luego me iré de allí**_- reflexionaba Umi, tratndo de reconfortarse a ella misma.

Alrededor de dos horas después se podía observar como la familia Ryuuzaki, subían al auto dirigiendose a la gran torre.

* * *

Por otro lado, Fuu no hacía más que refunfuñar, mientras esperaba a su novio.

-No puedo creer que Gekko, me haya pedido que de reunirnos aquí, habiendo tantos otros lugares- decía la pelirubia en voz baja- Espero que sea algo importante.

A pesar de sus protestas internas, no podía enojarse con Gekko por haberla citado en la Torre de Tokio; él siempre la trataba como una mujer, siempre había estado a su lado. Muy maduro, atento y educado para su edad. Lo había conocido en una fiesta de su amiga de universidad.  
_

_**Flash back**_

_**Aquella noche llevaba puesto unos jeans blancos y una remera negra suelta que se ajustaba a la cintura y dejaba descubierto uno de sus hombres . Fuu se había vuelto muy hermosa. Su pelo, que había crecido hasta la mitad de su espalda, era lacio y con sus bellos bucles en las puntas. Sus anteojos eran algo del pasado, le resultaban mas comodos los lentes de contacto. Su cuerpo era algo mas que había sufrido los cambios: estaba mucho más alta, su piernas era algo que llamaban la atención de cualquier muchacho, largas y estilizadas. Su cintura dibujada a la perfección y sus pechos habían crecido. Su cortesía y sensibilidad para con los demás, y la pureza de esos ojos verdes, ese verde tan profundo, continuaban ilesos al paso del tiempo. No estaba acostumbrada a beber pero sus amigas no dejaban de traer syou-chû. **_

_**-Kasumi- le decía una de las muchachas a su amiga- no creo que sea buena idea que Fuu siga bebiendo- **_

_**-¿Pero qué dices Akari? Yo me siento fabulosa- reclamaba la rubia mientras veia dobles a sus amigas-.  
Pero al terminar de decir eso, un calor empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se pusó de pie como pudo y se dirigió a tomar aire fresco al jardín de la casa. Esos pocos metros que había hecho, le resultaron interminables. Su estomago estaba hecho un revuelto. No pudo evitarlo, las nauseas comenzaron a ser mas fuertes. Se arrimó a un árbol y vomitó. Cuando terminó, intento reincoporarse pero todo le seguía dandos vueltas. Derepente, no sabía si era producto de su imaginación o si era real la sensacion de que alguien se acercaba.**_

_**- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo un muchacho mientras le acercaba su mano amablemente**_

_**Fuu lo miró a la cara. Tratando de enfocar su vista y se apenó muchísimo cuando se dio cuenta que un muchacho tan lindo como él, la estaba viendo en ese estado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron- Sí... Disculpame. Que verguenza que me veas así  
- ¿Pero qué dices?- contestó el muchacho riendose- No eres la primera persona en el mundo que se descompone por beber- **_

_**-Gracias- y ella tomó su mano aceptando su ayuda.**_

_**Ambos se sentaron en una asiento que estaba allí afuera, y él le propuso hacerle compañia hasta que ella se sintiera mejor. Pero a pesar de haberse sentido mejor despues de unos momentos, ellos se quedaron charlando hasta que el sol hab'ia comenzado a asomarse y por lo que el muchacho se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa.**_

_**-Me encantaría poder invitarte a comer algun día- le dijo Gekko a Fuu al llegar a la puerta de su casa- Eres muy hermosa Fuu.  
La pelirubia se sentía algo intimidada por el mirada de aquel muchacho pero no por eso su invitación le parecío menos sincera. **_

_**-Me encantaría- concedió ella algo ruborizada...**_

_**-Gekko es todo lo contrario a Ferio. Si Ferio hubiese prestado más atencion a lo que yo necesitaba...¿Pero que estoy haciendo? ¿Otra vez?- **_se interrumpió a ella misma, reprochandose por pensar nuevamente en aquel principe inalcanzable, como en los cuentos para niños.  
Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando ese pensamiento, cuando se sorprendió de ver a alguien a unos 15 metros de su mesa.

¿Su mente le jugaba una broma pesada o acaso aquella chica de cabellos rojos era Hikaru?

Lo dudó por varios minutos pero fue mas fuerte la tentación que ella. Se levantó de su asiento, cruzó la Torre hacia la otra punta con un paso acelerado. Separada ya por unos pocos metros, la pudo reconocer, era ella. Volvió a dudar. Fuu había tenido la oportunidad de pedirle perdón a Hikaru, luego de aquella tarde, hacía 5 años atrás, cuando Umi y ella la habían acusado de sus poderes sobre el portal. Sin embargo sabía que la responsable que había tomado distancia para con Hikaru, después de que Umi partiera, había sido ella.  
La pelirroja contemplaba a través del ventanal. En su mirada reposaba la nostalgia. Parecía estar en otro lugar. A pesar de el bullicio de la gente en la Torre, no le impedía estar concentrada meditando. Pero hubo algo que la interrumpió: una calida mano se apoyó en su hombre. Se dió vuelta y para su asombro vió unos ojos verdes humedecidos con gran pena. No lo resistió. Solo la abrazó con muchisima fuerza. Su muestra de afecto fue correspondida por Fuu.

Al tomar cociencia del gran corazón que tenia Hikaru, que a pesar de lo mucho que la había lastimado al distanciarse de ella, la abrazaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ni siquiera el tiempo hubiera seguido su camino, se sintió algo avergonzada.

-¿ Qué haces aquí hikaru? preguntó la pelirrubia mirando hacia abajo.¿Esperas a alguien? porque si es así, tal vez debería irme.

-No Fuu, quedate conmigo- insistió su amiga- Yo solo... me gusta estar aquí- dijo mientras su ojos transmitían melancolía.

No entendía por qué la ex guerrera del fuego tenía esa loca manía de lastimarse al añorar algo que era parte del pasado. Suspiró. Se sentó en la silla al lado de la persona que años atrás había sido una de sus mejores amigas. Con la intención de comenzar una charla, Fuu miró hacía el ventanal para evitar mirar a hikaru a los ojos, todavía seguía sintiendose incomoda. Pero derepente no cabía en su cabeza lo que estab viendo a través del vidrio: un Cefiro desvastado, destruido y sufriendo.

-Otra vez no- negó la pelirubia afligida pero alerta- ¿Qué ocurre Hikaru? ¿Acaso puedes ver lo mismo que yo?  
Pero su amiga parecía estar en trance, sus ojos habían comenzado a nublarse.

A lo lejos, mientras las puertas del ascensor estaban abiertas y la gente descendia de él, había alguien que las observaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo su cuerpo.

_**No puede ser!**_- pensó Umi- _**Fuu, Hikaru**_.

Su corazón latía a mil, su mente hizo un clic: en ese mismo momento, miles de imagenes aparecieron en su cabeza; cuando las extrañaba, cuanto les hacía falta en su gran vida de escapista, llena de lujos pero tan vacía.

-Ya vuelvo- dijo sin pensar, y sin que el impulso le tomara mas de un minuto, bajó del ascensor poco antes de que este se cerrara, sin darle tiempo a sus padres y tios de preguntarle a donde iba.

A pesar de que sus nervios la comenzaban a dominar por completo, Umi se dirigió hacia allí. Ella había sido tan infantil, tan cobarde al abandonarlas. Tenía miedo.  
Pero hubo algo que la sacó de sus pensamientos y aumento su determinación de acercarse. Observó a Fuu. Tomaba de los hombros a Hikaru, sacudiendola delicadamente, llamandola por su nombre, sin que ésta reaccionara. La pelirroja comenzaba a desmoronarse, cayendose de la silla hacia el costado.

Fuu, Hikaru- gritó Umi desesperada al ver la escena. Corría tan rápido como la gente se lo permitía.

Fuu reconoció esa voz. Esto no podía ser posible. Luego de 6 años, estaban las tres juntas; había visto a Cefiro a través del gran ventanal y Hikaru estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Demasiados acontecimientos, demasiados pensamientos en tan solo unos segundos. Se sentía mareada por tanta adrenalina.

Una vez más el destino las había reunido en la torre de Tokio. Una luz las rodeó rapidamente. De un momento a otro, se dieron cuenta de que estaban cayendo del cielo.

-Umi- gritó Fuu- Estamos cayendo. No puedo llegar a Hikaru.

-Acaso crees que no me di cuenta!- dijo algo molesta la peliceleste- ¡Hikaruu despierta!- E intentó agarrar su mano pero no llegaba a alcanzarla

- Hikaru- gritó Fuu - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo mirando hacia abajo. Solo se veían las aguas negras.

De pronto una burbuja de energía envolvió a cada una rapidamente.

Fuu apoyó sus manos contra la esfera invisible para ver de que se trataba.

-Mira! Vamos en dirección hacia el castillo- dijo Umi anonadada.

Las burbujas descendieron hacia aquel lugar hasta tocar el suelo y luego desaparecieron. Rapidamente, se dirigieron a donde Hikaru había sido depositada. La muchacha de cabellos rojos ahora tenía el cuerpo marcado, como si fueran raspones y magulladuras en sus brazos y piernas; su cara se había vuelto palida y unas grandes ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo una persona acercandose sin poder identificarlas

-¿Rafaga?- preguntó Fuu. No tardaron en reconocerlo- Si, eres tú!

Umi, Fuu!- se acercó el espadachín corriendo y sorprendido por ellas- ¿Qué les ha sucedido? ¿Algún monstruo ha atacado a Hikaru?

- No, no sabemos que le ha ocurrido, ella perdió el conocimiento apenas emprendimos el viaje a Cefiro-

No se preocupen- mientras cargaba en sus brazos a la pelirroja mienrtas apresuraba su paso- entremos al castillo. Gurucleft sabrá qe hacer

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo, nuevamente se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del castillo. El sentmiento de nostalgia las estaba ahogando : su llegada le estaba siendo un trago demasiado amargo. Fuu se encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama sosteniendo la mano de Hikaru, mientras que Umi permanecía de pie más alejada mirando por la ventana. El aire estaba tensionado. Umi estaba molesta, esto no era una casualidad, luego de tantos años, se habían reencontrado en la Torre por un simple "coincidencia", habían logrado viajar a Cefiro y para lo peor del caso, Hikaru no volvía en si. Esa deducción tan predecible, venía revoloteando en su cabeza . Sí, solo significada una cosa: Cefiro necesitaba de ellas, de las guerreras magicas. Aquel "título" al que ella había renunciado hacía tanto tiempo.

Mis niñas! Rafaga no mentía!- la voz de una mujer las sacó de sus pensamientos mientras corr'ia hacia ellas- Las he extrañado tanto!

Caldina me... me estas asfixi... asfixiando- le dijo Umi con su rostro algo morado mientras recibía un abrazo muy efusivo.

La ilusionista sin prestarle atención a su cometario se dirigió a Fuu, a la cual abrazó también. Pero su rostro de estar alegre por tener a sus queridas niñas con ella, se volvió preocupado y temeroso en pocos segundos.- Oh Hikaru! ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Por qué Rafaga se tarda tanto? ¿ Y Gurucleft?

-Guerreras mágicas- dijo él interrumpiendolas al entrar a la habitación acompañado de Rafaga.

Su voz era inconfundible pero su aparencia era... era la de un adulto.

Fuu se sorprendió al verlo pero le había desagradado como las había llamado. ¿Acaso no veía que Hikaru estaba mal y que tenía que ver con estar en Cefiro, con ser Guerreras Magicas? Siempre a disposición de ese mundo caprichoso e injusto.

Muy por el contrario, Umi, no podía caer en lo que estaba viendo. - Guruclet- dijo y lo miró apenada. Él estaba tan cambiado a comparacion de la ultima vez que lo habia visto. Ya no lucia como un niño. Estaba tan alto como Ascot, su cabello se conservaba corto y con ese violaceo tan particular y sus rasgos habian madurado. Pero lo que la ponia incomoda, lo que la estaba haciendo sentirse vulnerable de nuevo, eran esos ojos azules intesos que parecían desbordar sabiduría .

- Por favor Gurucleft, haz algo por Hikaru, dinos que esta fuera de peligro- Fuu se dirigió a él con voz afligida.

El mago caminó con el paso apurado hacia la cama. Su tunica blanca, con la fraja en vertical de color violeta en la parte delantera, tocaba el suelo y solo dejaba ver su pies asomarse. Al llegar donde Hikaru se encontraba, levantó su bastón mágico sobre ella. La miró por unos segundos, como si estuviera percibiendo su energía, pronunció unas palabras en un tono muy bajo, casi susurrando y el bastón comenzó desprender una luz que rodeó a la muchacha. Su cuerpo rapidamente comenzó a sufrir el cambio: sus marcas se fueron achicando hasta no verse y la ojeras, signo del agotamiento de energía, habían desaparecido.

- Solo le resta descansar- dijo bajando su baston

-Gurucleft, nosotras hemos vuelto a este mundo ¿Nos puedes explicar por qué Cefiro nos necesita? ¿Acaso tus nos convocaste?- dijo Fuu con esa cordialidad tan caracteristica en ella a pesar de su enojo reprimido- ¿ Por que Hikaru se encuentra en este estado?

- Lamento decirles que yo tampoco sé como han regresado- suspiró el mago, hizo una pausa y continuo- la corona ha vuelto

-¡¿Cómo dices?- Umi se alarmó a los gritos sin importale su inhibicion ante él- Hikaru había eliminado el sistema del pilar. Eso no es posible.

Su mirada se tornó preocupada- Luego de que ustedes volvieron a su mundo, las personas de Cefiro se enteraron sobre la noticia de que la persona elegida, la que simbolizaba su confianza y seguridad se había ido.- Dirigió unos segundos su mirada sobre la pelirroja- Al principio, esos temores fueron representados por alguna tormenta que sucedía cada varios meses, luego fueron en aumento; aparecieron algunos monstruos que al comienzo se podían facilmente controlar con el ejercito haciendo guardia en los diferentes pueblo, pero con el paso del tiempo comenzamos a no dar abasto. Las personas se asustaban cada vez más, el círculo vicioso fue en aumento hasta descontrolarse. Así la tierra comenzó a agrietarse, el agua asecarse...

-Cefiro se encuentra así por mi culpa- dijo una voz afligida y debil mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama

-Hikaru!- Fuu corrió hacia ella y la abrazó- Hikaru-chan

Al observar a sus amigas, sus ojos azules se pusieron húmedos y fueron tapados por la sombra de su flequillo. Caminó lentamente hacia ellas y se arrodilló

-Hikaru, Fuu, lo lamentó tanto- dijó Umi con la cabeza gacha

Nadie quiso interrumpir ese momento, ni siquiera Caldina que se moría de ganas por saltar sobre ellas y abrazarlas tanto, para nunca más dejarlas ir.

-Umi ya no llores- dijo Hikaru con la mirada enternecida mientras sujetaba su mano.

-Yo también lo lamento mucho- dijo Fuu- Las he necesitado siempre y les di mi espalda.

Ya no importa. Aquí estamos, nuevamente, las tres juntas.- aseguró la pelirroja, secando las lagrimas de Umi y tomando la otra mano de Fuu.

Gurucleft se asombró al ver a Umi llorando, nunca había la había visto así. Sin embargo, lo que más lo desconcertó fue lo que esa imagen le estaba causando interiormente a él. Una molestia en su pecho comenzó a perturbarlo. La nostalgia también lo invadió.

**_Flash Back_**

**_El mago supremo de Cefiro se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo un libro más del montón que tenía. Pasaba gran tiempo allí adentro, solo, concentrado en textos de tiempos antiguos, leyendas y profecías. Las excepciones para salir de su "escondite" eran las clases de magia que dictaba para los aprendices, y las lecciones de conjuros y hechizos para Ascot. Ultimamente, notaba que el joven discipulo había aumentado su potencial, sin embargo se percataba que durante las practicas, Ascot utilizaba algo mas a parte de la fuerza y la tecnica adquirida: su resentimiento. Supuso que tenía que ver con el rechazo por parte de Umi hacia a los sentmientos del joven muchacho. Él había presenciado desde su balcon ese momento de la tragica vida de Ascot, pues sabía cuanto amaba a Umi. Pero lo que jamás pensó que iba a suceder es que él se convertiría en el motivo del rechazo y del resentimiento._**

**_Mientras intentaba elegir otro libro para leer, escuchó que alguien golpeaba su puerta._**

**_-Adelante- dijo sin siquiera despegar su mirada de sus textos._**

**_- Hola Gurucleft- dijo la muchacha de cabellos azules algo incomoda_**

**_- Umi- se sorprendió el mago- ¿Cómo has estado?_**

**_- Necesito hablar contigo- su mirada se volvió cabizbaja y con una de sus manos agarró a su brazo._**

**_¿Acaso te ha sucedido algo que quieras contarme? Toma asiento- y así el mago supremo creó dos butacas mágicas. Derepente recibió una puntada, una señal de que algo se avecinaba. Era como si esto ya lo hubiese vivido pero esta vez habría algunas palabras que en aquella ocasión pasada no habían sido dichas._**

**_Umi se sentó, seguía con su mirada baja-Gurucleft...- lo miró con sus ojos temblando, apretando su brazo con su mano cada vez mas fuerte por los nervios. Ni ella misma podía creer como estaba actuando; la Umi que todos conocían por su caracter fuerte, por decir lo que pensaba sin tantos rodes, sin tan vueltas, en ese momento había dejado de existir._**

**_Reunió el coraje, levantó su mirada y sonrio levemente pero aun así sus ojos seguían apenados- Gurucleft... yo te amo-_**

**_Los ojos del pequeño pero gran mago se abrieron de par en par ¿Acaso tan necio era con los sentimientos que nunca pudo percibir lo que Umi sentía por él?¿Tan cerrado era el mago supremo de Cefiro? Los segundos pasaban y él seguía sin pronunciar una sola palabra._**

**_- Pero que tonta que soy- le dijo Umi reprochandose mientras fingía una sonrisa y se rascaba la nuca- Es una verdera tontería creer que tú, un gran hechicero de muchisimos siglos pudiera fijarse en una niña como yo. Perdona por ponerte incomodo. Y al decir eso se paró y salió rapidamente de la habitación._**

**_Al cruzar la puerta, Gurucleft tardó en reaccionar pero salió tras ella, y en la salida mientras Umi seguía caminando casi a trote por el pasillo, se encontró con Ascot quien había visto como la afligida y herida peliceleste había escapado del cuarto de mago supremo._**

**_El joven muchacho solo se limitó a mirar a aquel viejo mago, que nada sabia del amor, con tanto dolor como el que su guerrera del agua sentia en ese momento, y con ese resentimiento que ya le había demostrado en las practicas de conjuros. Ahora Gurucleft comprendía todo._**

**_Ascot salió corriendo tras Marina. Y él se quedó ahí parado, desorientado y pensando en que no debería meterse ahora que el joven muchacho había a buscarla, solo lograría lastimarla más en ese momento. Nuevamente entró a su habitación, confundido y nuevamente solo._**

* * *

cotinuara


	3. Cefiro ¿una condena?

Disclaimer: "Magic knight Rayearth, así como sus personajes en esta historia y en los capitulos anteriores no me pertenecen en lo absoluto a mi, sino a las CLAMP. Yo solo escribo por pura diversión"

* * *

Le impidió a su memoria seguir evocando recuerdos que en este momento no tenían sentido. Es que negar las cosas e ignorarlas eran lo mas brillante que podía hacer.

-Caldina, Rafaga será mejor que nos vayamos, ellas necesitan descansar- dijo guruclef firmemente.- Luego seguiremos conversando.

- Mis niñas- les hablo caldina haciendo caso al mago- las dejaremos descansar. Umi y Fuu sus cuartos son las puertas de la derecha y de la izquierda de este mismo. También tienen un baño al final del pasillo- Se acercó a ellas y las abrazó, solo que estas vez muy suavemente- Me alegra muchisimo de verlas.

- No duden en avisarme si necesitan algo- dijo Rafaga mirandolas con gratitud.-Mi querida Caldina, vamonos ya- decía agarrandola del brazo y tironeandola suavemente- mas tarde estarás con ellas.

La ilusionista se resistía, no podía evitarlo. Suspiró - Será mejor que me vaya de aquí ahora o no lo haré más.

Los tres avanzaron hacia la salida. Gurucleft siendo el último en salir ,se dio la vuelta para despedirse- Nos vemos luego- En sus ultimos segundos mirando hacia ellas, cruzó sus ojos con los de Umi y raidamente giró su cara y cerró la puerta. Umi se sonrojó.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Umi?- le preguntó Fuu rozando picaramente con uno de sus dedos la mejilla sonrojada de la peliceleste.

-¿Que quieres... estas insinuando? ¿Por que dices eso? ¿Que te sucede?- Su boca pronunciaba un sin fin de palabras que nada tenían que ver unas con las otras.

Hikaru rió- No tienes que ponerte incomoda Umi. Somos nosotras con quien hablas-

-No siento más nada, solo que volver aquí me pone nerviosa- decía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada a la ventana.- Saben, 6 años es mucho tiempo. Yo he cambiado, mis sentimientos han cambiado.-

-Comprendo lo que dices, no se puede estar esperando tanto tiempo lo que realmente no se puede tener por siempre- se sinceró Fuu con una expresion de conocimiento en su rostro.

Hikaru tomó su mano y observó el anillo de la rubia algo incredula- ¿Cómo se llama él?-

-Gekko- Dijo Fuu acariciando su anillo de compromiso demostrando el cariño que le tenía- Lo extraño-

-¿Lo amas?- le preguntó Umi.

-Yo quiero amarlo, quiero darle una oportunidad-

Hubo un silencio durante algunos minutos mirando hacia la nada. Preferían no ahondar en el tema relaciones, no fuera cosa que alguna se atreviera a hablar sobre "ellos" por demás

-Chicas creo que iré a tomar un baño- dijo Umi interrumpiendo-Creo que nunca había sudado tanto en toda mi vida- rió al decir esto.

- Yo te acompañare dentro de un rato. Primero iré a mi cuarto- le dijó Fuu

Hikaru asintió con su cabeza- Luego las alcanzó-

-Esta bien, pero no se tarden.

* * *

Umi fue la primera en salir y se dirigió directamente al baño. Pero a mitad del camino sus ojos se cruzaron con un joven muchacho.

-¿UMI?- dijó él paralizado.

Ella solo corrió a sus brazos -¡ Ascot!-

Él correspondió su abrazo y Umi enterró su cara en su pecho.

-Has crecido más, cada vez estas más alto- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su cara, despegandose de su cuerpo y mirandolo hacia arriba, pues ahora le llegaba hasta la barbilla del joven.

-Pues tu también has cambiado mucho- afirmó Ascot observando con disimulo el hermoso cuerpo de la guerrera y su fino rostro.

-Ascot... necesito decirte algo y no quiero esperar a hacerlo- sus ojos se volvieron nostalgicos

-Dime Umi. Me haces morir de intriga- preguntó sonriente.

.- Quiero pedirte perdón. Tu has sido mi mejor amigo siempre y yo te lastimé.

-¿De que hablas Umi? No entiendo- habló muy curioso el joven.

- Es que acaso no lo recuerdas. En una de las última veces que nos vimos, tú me dijiste lo que sentías.- le remarcó la peliceleste con una expresión de vergüenza.

Ascot se echó a reir. A Umi no le gustaba esa reacción, no comprendía por qué él se estaba burlando de algo que para ella era muy importante. Tan culpable se había sentido por no haberle correspondido que durante todo el tiempo que había tenido la ilusión en el mundo mistico de volver a Cefiro, se habia prometido que apenas se presentara la oportunidad de pedirle perdon, lo haría.

-Oye deja de reirte- le recriminó molesta-

-Umi disculpa- intentó mostrar algo de seriedad aunque sus comisuras delataban sus ganas de seguir riendo- Yo jamás te confesé algo así. Tu eres mi mejor amiga, y siempre así será- dijo poniendole una mano en su hombro.

Umi se desorientó. Acaso ella estaba loca o Ascot le estaba jugando una broma. Si era un chiste, se enojaría muchísimo con él. No tenía por qué fingir haciendose el gracioso.

-¡Ascot!- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos- Que alegría volver a verte- decía Hikaru acercandose junto con Fuu.

-Hola Ascot ¿Como has estado?- habló fuu

- ¡Chicas, que bueno es volver a verlas!-

El joven se quedó charlando unos minutos más y luego se despidió para dejarlas ir a bañarse.

-Luego del baño vengan al comedor. El resto las estará esperando allí.- decía mientras se alejaba.

Las tres muchachas entraron al baño. Se quitaron la ropa y saborearon la deliciosa agua caliente de aquella fuente. Umi seguía sorprendida de como había actuado Ascot.

-Umi, relajate- le dijo Fuu mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados -se escucha que murmuras algo para tus adentros.

Hikaru solo rio.

- No es nada- contestó pensativa pero logró cerrar los ojos y disfrutar un poco del baño.

* * *

-Guruclef, tendrías que haberle dicho todo lo que creemos que esta sucediendo. Ellas tienen derecho a saberlo- le discutía en la habitación real

- Es que no sabemos con certeza lo que justamente tu has dicho que creemos- respondió el mago- Hikaru ha gastado gran parte de su energía para llegar sanas y salvas al a nuestro mundo; no podemos arriesgar sus vidas, deben descansar.

- Pero no puedes negar que la conexión que ella y la corona tienen es muy fuerte y que jamás ha dejado de existir. ¿Cuándo llegará Latis de Autozam?

-...- Guruclef comenzó a pensar en el espadachin magico...

_**Flashback**_

_**Un par de horas atrás...**_

_**-Latis, te necesito en Cefiro cuanto antes- dijo el mago con un tono de voz preocupado.**_

_**Se comunicaban a través de uno de los moviles que el espadachin había traido de Autozam. Guruclef, odiaba utilizar ese tipos de aparatos; prefería la comunicación mental pero haberla curado a Hikaru, implicaba entregar parte de su energía para ella, cosa que lo otro también requería un gran esfuerzo.**_

_**-Guruclef ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?-**_

_**-Las guerreras magicas han vuelto- La corona ha esta cambiando y su forma también-**_

_**-Eso quiere decir que...**_

_**-Las señales se van cumpliendo poco a poco y la vida de Hikaru corre peligro - le confirmó apenado**_

_**- No es necesario que me la nombres Guruclef- le reprendió el espadachin algo molesto- La vida de la gente de Cefiro y su mundo tambien corren peligro.**_

_**-Latis en ningún momento lo dije con intención de algo. Pero aunque no quieras escuchar es una verdad que de todas formas todos tenemos que enfrentar. Sin ella también perderíamos todo- intentó razonar el mago.**_

_**El espadachin lo ignoró nuevamente.- No me digas lo que ya se. LLegaré lo mas pronto posible-**_

_**-Nos vemos- Guruclef sabía que la charla había llegado a su fin.**_

Era dificil poder entablar una conversación con Latis. Desde que hikaru habia partido, él se había vuelto mas solitario de lo que era. Durante su jornada en el trabajo para el castillo real era muy util ayudando a mantener un orden y paz en las aldeas, principalmente cuando los monstruos aparecían. Cuando tenía sus horas libres, las cuales con los años cada vez fueron menos debido a la situación de cefiro, se pasaba horas entrenando con Ascot, quien este ultimo le había pedido de manera desesperada que él lo entrenara y no el mago supremo de cefiro; y si no estaba practicando magia, subía a lo alto de los arboles y allí se quedaba recostado por horas. Pero lo más extraño que les resultó a todos es que luego de un tiempo, la actividad que se había vuelto favorita del espadachin era viajar a Autozam, junto Eagle. Eso era masoquismo, o así lo llamaba Caldina, pues este último había sido la causa, por la cual Hikaru había puesto en duda todo el amor que se tenían. Pero parecía que estar juntos lograba que se mantuvieran de pie. ¿Quién mejor sabía sobre la pena de amor por Hikaru, por esa eterna niña, que ellos dos? Guruclef lo entendía. O más bien entendía su soledad, pues él la padecía también.

-Guruclef deja de soñar despierto y responde mi pregunta- decía burlandose de él

- Me dijo que vendría cuanto antes- respondió sin dejar de pensar en el espadachin. Ignoró el comentario de burla del principe.- Ferio, luego de la cena seguiremos hablando.-

-Esta bien, como tu quieras Clef- respondió seriamente el principe. Luego pusó su mano en su estomago- Por cierto me muero de hambre, iré al comedor.

La gotita de sudor resbalaba por la nuca del mago- **Ferio, tu nunca vas a cambiar**- pensaba.

* * *

Luego del baño las niñas se vistieron y se dirigieron al comedor. Abrieron la puerta y apenas pusieron un pie adentro, una bola rosa esponjosa saltó a los brazos de Hikaru.

-Puu puu- decía felizmente Mokona

-Mokona!- dijo Hikaru abrazandola

-Oye Mokona tanto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Sabes qué? yo tengo hambre- bromeó umi mirandola- me preguntó de que estarás rellena... ¿tal vez de dulces?-

- Puu...pu...u- se alarmó la pequeña criatura con sus orejas hacia atrás

El animalito saltó de los brazos de Hikaru para esconderse en los brazos de Fuu, mientras umi intentaba agarrarla. Caldina obeservaba la situación y escuchaba como ellas reían. Sonreía. A pesar del tiempo ellas no habían cambiado, así lo hubiesen querido pretender.

Chicas- dijo una voz muy dulce- caminando hacia ellas-

-¡Presea!- las tres corrieron a acercarse hacia ella- Que alegría volver a verte.

-Las he extrañado tanto chicas- dijo con algunas lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Luego de un saludo emotivo, se acercaron a Caldina y la ayudaron con las cosas de la cocina. El ambiente era muy calido, se sentían tan comodas, como en casa. Fuu, Hikaru y Presea se dispusieron a armar la mesa, mientras que Caldina y Umi quedaron alejadas a unos metros.

-Caldina, te puedo hacer una pregunta- le preguntó la peliceleste-

-Por supuesto Umi, dime mi niña- la miró curiosa a la muchacha.

-Es sobre Ascot-

La cara de la ilusionista se transformó, abriendo ligeramente los ojos- ¿Que sucede Umi?-

-He hablado con él pero reaccionó algo extraño...- miró hacia el suelo poniendose incomoda- -Siempre me lamenté no haberle correspondido a sus sentimientos. Y hoy no quise perder mas tiempo; le pedí perdon porque se lo mucho que lo había lastimado- suspiró y su voz se inquieto -Sin embargo, Ascot me dijo que jamás me había confesado tal cosa- se desesperó un poco más- No lo entiendo ¿Acaso yo enloquecí y he empezado a imaginar cosas que no han sucedido?-

La ilusionista se puso muy nerviosa. Su rostro había cambiado. Ocultaba algo. Sus expresiones por más de querer disimular solo la delataban más.

-Caldina... ¿Me estas ocultando algo?-

- Mi niña... yo... lo que pasa es...- suspiró- Por favor no te enojes con él. Ya no sabía que hacer para quitarte de su cabeza- le respondió apenada. -Ascot se hizo un conjuro para olvidar el amor que tenía por ti y cualquier recuerdo que se lo recordara.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Umi

Las demás se dieron vuelta para ver que sucedía. No podía creer lo mucho que lo había lastimado. Mientras que Clef jamás se había puesto en su lugar, Ascot se había desvivido por ella a pesar de que sabía que no sentían lo mismo.

-Lo siento Umi- dijo caldina agarrandola de las manos- Prometeme que no le diras nada a Ascot-

-No te preocupes Caldina, no dire nada- afirmó tristemente

La puerta del comedor comenzó a abrirse. Alli aparecieron Ascot, y detrás suyo Guruclef junto con Ferio.

-¿Ferio?- dijo Hikaru algo sorprendida, corriendo a su encuentro.- ¡Oye! te ves muy diferente.

-Pues sigo siendo yo,- con su mano en la nuca sonrió el joven principe- ¿Cómo han estado Hikaru? Hola Umi!- y luego miró a la ex guerrera del viento. - Fuu- atinó a decir

Hola Ferio- respondió la rubia mientras pasaba indiferente por su lado, sin mirarlo, para sentarse del otro lado de la mesa, cosa de no tenerlo cerca. Ferio comprendió su intención y su semblante se alteró sin poder disimularlo.

Él habia cambiado, estaba más alto. Su traje ya no era más aquellas ropas blancas de un principe, si no parecia ser la parte de abajo de que utilizaban los guerreros de Cefiro. De color Negro y gris oscuro.

La cena transcurrió algo tensa. Rafaga y Caldina eran los que más comentarios hacían. Presea conversaba constantemente con Hikaru. Ascot buscaba charlar con Umi pero ella guardaba cierta distancia. Guruclef no hacía otra cosa más que pensar y analizar las cosas, o por lo menos su expresión transmitía eso. Por otro lado Ferio mantenía constantemente su mirada sobre su plato, el cual casi no había tocado.

Fuu por su parte, no quería siquieria mirarlo. Le había sido dificil estar en el comedor junto con él después de tanto tiempo sin poder verlo. Tiempo atrás se había hecho creer que solo era un sueño de esos imposibles, que no importa cuanto lo intentes, uno sabe que jamás se llegara a cumplir o tendrá un buen final. Aunque tenerlo tan cerca en esos momentos, rompía con cualquier idea que ella se había querido meter en su cabeza, mantenía la firmeza y fuerza de estas mismas.

Mientras Hikaru conversaba con Presea, sintió un leve mareo. Las cosas empezaron a moverse a su alrededor, su rostro comenzó a empalidecerse y sus parpados se volvieron pesados hasta que no pudo evitar cerrarlos

-¡Hikaru!- dijo Presea atajando el cuerpo de la pelirroja para que no se estrellara contra el piso.

-¡Hikaru!- se alarmó Umi corriendo hacia ella.

Fuu se acercó con rapidez también.-Guruclef ¿Qué le sucede a Hikaru?- preguntó asustada

-Ella ha perdido el conocimiento.- respondió el mago acongojado tocando la frente de la muchacha desmayada- No ha descansado lo suficiente.

-¿Acaso tu te estas burlando de nosotras?- le recriminó Umi sorprendiendolo y acercandose hacia el mago, mirandolo fijos a los ojos. - No puedes decir solo eso y de esa manera, no es normal que Hikaru este perdiendo el conocimiento-

Umi estaba molesta con él. La sacaba de sus casillas. Podia ser el mago mas sabio y poderoso de Cefiro pero que pobre que era su delicadeza y tacto para con los demás.

-Puedes controlarte un poco- levantó la voz el mago algo irritado- Rafaga, por favor, lleva a Hikaru a su habitación.

-Yo la llevare- dijo un muchacho de voz agradable que ingresaba al comedor. Dirigió una sonrisa a todos.

Rafaga miró a Guruclef no muy convencido pero el mago asintió permitiendo que el otro joven se la llevara.

-Eagle- Fuu lo saludó al ver al muchacho entrando decidido, alarmandose que esto sería el reinicio de una pena que Hikaru había intentado dejar atrás.

-Hola Eagle- dijo Umi algo inquieta. Ella también sabía cuanto Hikaru había sufrido por su confesión. Si él estaba aquí, es porque pelearía por ella. Aunque a estas alturas, no sabía como reaccionaría su amiga.

-¿Cómo han estado chicas? Siempre es una alegría volver a verlas, a pesar de no sean en las situaciones más agradable.-

Eagle, por favor cuidadala- pidio educadamente Fuu con una expresión de suplica- Nosotras necesitamos saber que esta ocurriendo- y lo miró al mago.

El muchacho de pelo platinado asintió con la cabeza y una dulce sonrisa. Lucía exactamente igual y vestía un tipico traje de autozam. De una manera muy delicada cargó a Hikaru en sus brazos y se retiró.

* * *

-Dinos de una vez que sucede- Lanzó un gruñido Umi hacia Guruclef.

Él las miro a los ojos demasiado exasperado por la presión que ella le estada poniendo encima. Tomó aire y comenzó- Que Hikaru este perdiendo el conocimiento tan seguido es porque es la unica persona que puede percibir cuando la energía de la corona va en aumento, y así a la vez recibirlo. Cuando ustedes llegaron aquí, quien las protegió con esas burbujas fue Hikaru. Su poderes van en aumento, conforme la corona va cambiando...- suspiró- pues creemos que será elegida nuevamente para ser el pilar.

El vaso que sostenía Caldina cayó de su mano al escuchar las palabras de Guruclef.

-¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Pero por qué?- exclamó Umi con su voz temblorosa y alterada_ ¿Acaso Cefiro iba a condenarlas a ella y a sus amigas de esa manera? pensó_

-No puede ser.- se sensibilizó Fuu, llevándose sus manos a su pecho

-Es porque la gente de Cefiro tiene miedo de valerse por si misma- dijo una voz con un tono áspero y grave, segundos después de entrar al comedor. Provenia de Latis. Su expresión seguía tan insulsa como siempre.

-Umi. Fuu- Las saludó secamente.

-Hemos descubierto una profecía. Nunca pensé que fuera cierta, porque nunca imaginé a un Cefiro sin pilar- agregó el mago, dudando de hablar sobre lo que horas atrás le había dicho a Ferio que no estaba seguro.

-¿Profecía?- dijo Ascot preocupado

Guruclef prosiguió - Si en algun momento el sistema del pilar se anulara, las personas serían las responsables de que este mundo floreciera en todos sus sentidos con su buena voluntad sin que nadie tuviera que sacrificar su vida por el bien de los demás. Pero si la gente llegara a fallar, la corona retornaría para evitar la autodestrucción, y elegiría nuevamente a quien había anulado el sistema en forma de lección.

-¿Ella no podría abolir el sistema nuevamente?-preguntó Presea

-Si ella niega a aceptar el poder de la corona podría llegar a morir... y cefiro también- respondió Latis.

-Hikaru-chan- se lamentó en voz baja Fuu

- Las señales de la profecía se fueron cumpliendo poco a poco: la aparición de los monstruos, las tormentas, las sequias, la muerte de muchos animales del bosque, el miedo entre las aldeas y ahora sus guerras internas.- continúo Latis- Esto se ha vuelto un caos.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo- indagó Fuu- Si Hikaru no estuvo el primer año mientras Cefiro se recuperaba, y siendo un gran simbolo como pilar para las personas de aqui ¿cómo lo lograron para seguir adelante?

Cuando el mago se disponía a contestar, Umi lo interrumpió.

-¡Haz algo Guruclef! Esto no puede suceder- reclamó muy molesta.

-Umi estamos tratando de encontrar una salida para todo esto...- fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-¿Tratando? Tú no estas haciendo nada, solo dices que ella necesita descansar- la peliceleste se acercaba cada vez más hacia él-¿ Acaso te encerraras de nuevo en tu cuarto a leer un libro para encontrar una solución a todo esto? ¿O te guardaras parte de la verdad como siempre lo has hecho? ¡Lo mismo hiciste con Esmeralda, jamás nos dijiste el por qué!

Su paciencia había colmado. Ella lo había desquiciado y no iba a medir sus palabras porque a pesar de tenes más de 7 siglos encima, también era una persona.

- ¡No eres más que una infantil y caprichosa! ¡Solo sabes quejarte por todo!; y dejame decirte que si no hubiesen vuelto por tercera vez a Cefiro y las personas no hubiesen puesto su confianza en las guerreras magicas, estaríamos mejor que nunca! ¡Ustedes las abandonaron!-

No lo contuvo. Por más de que el gran mago no lo estuviera diciendo con la real intención de culparlas, lo estaba diciendo con toda la bronca de su corazón: gracias a ellas, el miedo estaba haciendo polvos a Cefiro. El impulso de su mano derecha abierta tomo carrera hacia atrás para luego dejar la huella de su fuerza en la mejilla del él.

Guruclef abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras sentía los dedos de Umi, apoyandose con tanta intensidad en su rostro. Primero fue dolor, luego una aguda picazón y por último, aunque no pudiese verlos, la marca colorada de aquella bofetada.

Nadie dijo nada. No se atrevieron. Todos se quedaron mudos ante tal acción. Umi, solo lo miró por unos segundos hacia sus ojos. Se daba cuenta que el gran mago de Cefiro le generaba una colera terrible. Como podía ser tan insensible, tan descuidado con todos... con ella. Giró medio vuelta y con la mirada cabizbaja caminó hacia la salida del comedor.

-¡Umi! espera- gritó Fuu

-No fuu, quiero estar sola- le respondió sin mirarla.

Ella salió por la puerta.

-No te preocupes Fuu- le dijo Ascot muy afligido por la muchacha de cabellos celestes - Yo iré por ella- y al terminar su frase salió del comedor en busca de su gran amiga.

* * *

continuara...


	4. Te sigo queriendo a mi lado

_**Aquel cuarto le resultaba tan conocido. Tenía la sensación de que ya había estado ahí en algún momento de su vida. Y a pesar de que la oscuridad lo invadía, no le impedía poder ver algo de él. Sus paredes de forma circular, estaban hechas con piedras grises de terminación redondeada. Ella caminó algunos pasos hacia adentro. Su primera reacción fue asustarse, pues ese cuarto estaba lleno de agua que no paraba de moverse levemente de un lado hacia otro. Pero a los segundos comenzó a obsevar sus pies y pudo ver que no se hundían, ni siquieran se mojaban , si no que por el contrario, caminaban sobre ella. Al levantar su mirada, se desconcertó al encontrarse con un objeto que brillaba intensamente y no la dejaba descubrir que era. El resplandor empezó a aumentar de tal manera, que debió tapar sus ojos con su brazo para sabía cómo pero ese destello se filtraba y llegaba sus rojos luceros,lastimandolos. Se desesperó y en un momento de impulso decidió salir de aquel cuarto. Sin embargo, cuando avanzó un paso hacia la salida y la luz comenzó a disminuir su brillo para luego apagarse por completo. Hikaru bajo su brazo y abrió sus ojos con la intención de saber lo que era pero ya no había más nada.**_

_**-Es tu turno dijo una voz que provenía del agua- en forma de susurro.**_

_**Miro hacia abajo y se horrorizó al ver su reflejo. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color rosa muy claro que dejaba descubierto su hombro izquierdo, y en la parte de la cintura la rodeaba una cinta ancha de tela color roja que flotaba en el aire. Una especie de armadura dorada cubría su hombro derecho y parte de su pecho, la cual terminaba con una clase piedra roja en el centro que se unía con el propio vestido; por un momento creyó que la tiara que llevaba puesta, tal vez formaría parte de esa nueva armadura, sin embargo su mente le hizo ver más alla de lo que no quería aceptar. Esa tiara era la corona que que llevaba el pilar de Cefiro.**_

_**-No, no puede ser...¡NO!- gritó con gran desesperación.**_

Se despertó precipidamente, había sido una siniestra pesadilla pero por miedo a que se equivocara mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Le había dejado una extraña sensación de incertidumbre y ansiedad en su pecho. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta, pudo sentir que estaba en movimiento. Alguien la cargaba y su rostro estaba pegado contra el pecho de esa persona. Ahora lo recordaba, se había mareado en el comedor y luego, luego... ¿Sería Rafaga que la llevaba a su cuarto?

-Veo que has despertado- le habló el joven de una manera muy dulce.

Su piel se puso de gallina. No quería abrir lo ojos, pues a quién menos se pensaba encontrar en ese momento de su vida era a él. Pero no tuve otro remedio más que girar un poco su rostro y dirirgir su vista hacia aquel muchacho. Se ruborizó por completo.

-Eagle- atinó a decir. Corrió su vista bruscamente- Puedes bajarme, ya puedo caminar sin ayuda de nadie.

- No te encuentras bien- dijo afectuosamente- Se que entiendes perfectamente que debo llevarte hasta tu habitación-

-No es necesario, en serio Eagle, por favor bajame- insistió ella. La verguenza la estaba venciendo.

-Haremos un trato- dijo el joven sonriendo- Te bajaré pero por lo menos tendrás que agarrarte de mi brazo hasta que estes en tu cama.

Hikaru asintió e hizo lo que el muchacho le pidió. Ambos entraron al cuarto de la muchacha. A pesar de su incomodidad momentos antes, ella estaba feliz de volver a verlo.

-Dime Hikaru ¿Cómo has estado?- le decía mientras le acercaba una taza de té bien caliente-

-Bien Eagle- dijo no muy convencida. Miró al joven a los ojos -¿ Y tú? ¿Estas viviendo en Cefiro?- preguntó curiosa

-No Hikaru, solo estoy de visita; me enteré que tu estabas aquí y quise venir a verte- respondió con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara.

La expresión de Hikaru se tornó en incomodidad; abrió sus ojos ligeramente y miró hacia abajo, jugueteando con sus dedos de las manos nerviosamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- le preguntó Eagle

-Bien... aunque aun...- miró hacia otro lado- algo confundida. Quiero decir, hemos vuelto aquí- Sus primeras lagrimas cayeron al recordar el sueño.- Cefiro se esta muriendo, no tiene un pilar que los guie. Yo no pude ayudarlos antes, y ahora...-

-Hikaru- dijo al percibir el sentimiento de la muchacha y se sentó a su lado- encontraremos una solución a todo esto, no te culpes por algo que les imcube a todos.- y se acercó para abrazarla- Yo siempre estaré para ti.

Ella le correspondió la muestra de afecto. Se sentía tan confortable, tan ameno que pudiera concretar sus anhelos de haber vuelto a ese lugar y estar con aquella gente,después de años y años de pasar noches en vela, ahogandose en lagrimas y pensando en ese mundo y sus personas como una historia pasada , aunque solo fuera a traves de un abrazo.

-Disculpen la interrupción- dijo una voz asomandose al cuarto

La pelirroja se quedó boquiabierta. Era él, ese hombre que había amenazado con el fin de su cordura años atras. Pero el espadachin solo permanecía allí, con su semblante adusto, con sus ojos mirando vaya saber donde pero de seguro no sobre ella.

-Eagle, Guruclef nos quiere en su habitación-

El joven de cabellos platinados asintió con seriedad mirando a Latis y luego posó su vista sobre la pelirroja- Descansa Hikaru- puso su mano sobre su flejillo y se alejó.

El primero en salir fue Eagle y atrás suyo Latis ignorandola por completo

-¿Por que no habria de hacerlo?- dijo para sus adentros- me odia-

Hikaru se desplomó por completo sobre su cama. Quería ir en busca de Umi y Fuu pero aunque su mente estuviese totalmente revolucionada por tantos acontecimientos, se daba cuenta que su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente debil. Luego de resistirsen por varios minutos a la idea de reposar, su cansancio la venció y finalmente se quedó dormida.

* * *

-No deberías ser tan duro con ella- le dijo amigablemente mientras se alejaban de la habitación de la pelirroja.

- Y tu no deberías opinar. Eres el menos indicado para hablarme sobre esto- respondió el espadachin.

-Y por esa misma razón también soy el más apropiado. Si Hikaru llegara a convertirse en el pilar, te podrías arrepentir de ni siquiera haberle dado un abrazo-

-¿Por qué no intentas tú darle un abrazo?- le habló con cierta molestia- Sé que todavía la quieres, no soy tan ciego.

-No te equivocas - Eagle lo miró seriamente -ella es especial... como tú- Sonrió. Luego de unos segundos retomó su idea- Pero ella siempre te querrá más a ti.

Latis lo ignoró por completo sin dirigir si quiera una mirada. Solo se limitó a seguir caminando.

Ambos llegaron al cuarto de Guruclef y golpearon la puerta. Desde el otro lado, se escuchó una voz que le indicó que pasaran. Latis empujó la entrada y dejo pasar primero a Eagle y luego entró él.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos. La pelea entre Umi y Guruclef la había puesto muy nerviosa. Solo quería estar en su habitacion; sabía como llegar allí pero aun así se sentía tan desorientada y perdida. Miles de pensamientos iban y venían dentro de su mente. Recordaba ese castillo, como si hubiese sido ayer, hasta incluso recordaba los olores de aquel lugar. Su reencuentro con Umi y Hikaru, había sido algo arrollador para su pobre alma. En lo absoluto no dudaba de sus arrepentiemientos; había sido sincera con ellas pero las tres estaban pasando por momentos dificiles y estaban totalmente divididas. Se daba cuenta de que habían perdido esa parte, llena de contención, que compartían en el pasado cuando no se encontraban bien.

-¿Me ignoraras para siempre?- preguntó imponiendose frente a ella

La había agarrado por sorpresa- Ferio- solo atinó a decir

-No contestas mi pregunta Fuu-

-No tengo por qué- le respondió al predecir la intención del muchacho de presionarla.

-Si lo tienes- se acercó hacia ella y tomó la mano de la muchacha y la puso contra su pecho- ¿Nunca supiste darte cuenta todo lo que me has provocado desde que te conozco Fuu?

Sentía como el corazón del joven latia salvajemente y parecía querer de escapar de su pecho. Derepente, notó como caía rapidamente, en segundos, aquel muro que había tardado en construir durante años para con sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo era posible que él simplemente pudiera hacer eso?

-No Ferio. Es suficiente- alzó su voz, fingiendo enojo, e intentó quitar su mano

El joven no la soltó y la retuvó a través de la fuerza, pero en el forcejeó vió algo en el dedo de Fuu. Ella adivinó lo que él estaba observando, y su primer impulso fue quitar la mano, que esta vez no tuvo ninguno problema en alejarla, y apretarla contra el costado de su cuerpo para esconder el anillo. Pero sabía que era tarde, era obvio lo que el muchacho había descubierto.

-Lo comprendo. Me has olvidado- dijo con una mueca llena de dolor y resignación.

_**Flashback**_

_**Los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de aquella fina y delicada cortina de la ventana, acariciaban su rostro suavemente. Abrió sus ojos un par de veces para tratar de despertarse por completo. Lo primero que notó fue que su boca dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa; así había despertado y no terminaba de entender muy bien por qué pero le generaba una sensación tan agradable y magica inclusive. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos pudo percatarse de algo más: allí estaba su bello principe, durmiendo profundamente a su lado, compartiendo la misma cama. Ahora comprendía todo perfectamente. Habían pasado la noche juntos y ella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma. Lo miró tan cautivada y se acercó hacia él para recostarse en su pecho.**_

_**-Te amo Ferio- le dijo dudando que él la escuchara mientras lo abrazaba.**_

_**-Y yo a ti mi hermosa Fuu- murmuró algo dormido y con los ojos cerrados. También la abrazó...**_

Su mente le estaba jugando sucio al recordar esos momentos. Sin embargo, Fuu se terminó de deshacer por completo al ver como aquellos ojos doraros se humedecían y dulces lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas del muchacho. Ahora comprendía que su amado había sufrido tanto como ella. No lo había olvidado, nunca podría por más que pretendiera hacerlo, pero tenía miedo, tanto temor por perderse nuevamente en la locura de no verlo nunca mas nuevamente.

-Ferio, no llores, por favor. Solo... tengo miedo- le dijo acercandose a él

-Yo también lo tengo pero quiero estar contigo-

Al tenerla tan cerca la tomó por sus hombros para contemplarla por unos momentos. Ferio observo cuan hermosa se había vuelto su amada, como sus rasgos habían madurado pero frenó su mirada cuando lllegó a aquellos ojos verdes que no habían cambiado, llenos de sensibilidad, tan profundos, tan expresivos y transparentes. Intentó, sin embargo no pudo no perderse en ellos. En un impulso alocado, la cargó en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces Ferio?- dijo Fuu muy alterada pero sin poner la mas minima resistencia.

-Te quiero conmigo Fuu- le dijo el joven mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

Fuu solo se limitó a sonrojarse. Ella no quería, o mas bien no debía, pero se dejó llevar por él. Sabían que ambos morían de ganas, de deseos , de anhelos por consumar otra vez aquel acto lleno de amor.

* * *

_**Necesitaba salir de esa habitación. Se ahogaba en la agonía, en la desesperación de querer gritar cuando le dolía, cuanto la lastimaba el rechazo, y no poder hacerlo.**_

_**-Pero que tonta que soy. Es una verdera tontería creer que tú, un gran hechicero de muchisimos siglos pudiera fijarse en una niña como yo. Perdona por ponerte incomodo- le dijo Umi a aquel mago insensible.**_

_**Salió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. No quiso correr, solo sería hacer más papelon de lo que ya había hecho. Suficientes emociones demostradas ante él. Cruzó la puerta y su ojos automaticamente comenzaron a desprender lagrimas llenas de angustia.**_

_**Por un par de segundos, frenó. Ascot, que se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta de aquella habitación, la observó afligido; moría por consolarla. Ella lo sabía pero no quería un abrazo de su mejor amigo, pues ella necesitaba un abrazo de su unico amor. Rapidamente corrió su mirada de la del muchacho hacia adelante y siguió a trote hacia la salida del castillo.**_

_**Al llegar a las afueras del palacio, descargó su tormento en un hondo sollozo. Solo deseaba huir lejos de aquel lugar y olvidarlo, arrancarlo para siempre de su corazón. Cayo rendida sobre sus rodillas y se sentó sobre el pasto verde y fresco. Miraba hacia el cielo, aquel tan radiante, de un color celeste tan intenso, mientras que la suave brisa movía sus cabellos delicadamente. Se sentía tan desubicada en aquel lugar, pues sus sentimientos nada tenían que ver con el hermoso paisaje que ella estaba presenciando. Volvió a desear con todo su corazón huir de allí, olvidarlo, escapar lo mas lejos que pudiera. Derepente se sobresaltó, percibió un aura que de a poco la comenzaba a rodear.**_

_**-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- se dijo en voz alta para si misma.**_

_**-¡UMI!- gritó Ascot corriendo hacia ella, al ver como se empezaba a levitar la muchacha a unos centimetros del suelo.**_

_**Y allí apareció una vez más, aquella luz tan familiar que la envolvió. Umi pudo divisar como de a poco a su alrededor se iba construyendo la imagen de la Torre de Tokio, con sus negocios y la gente en ellos, con la música y olores a la comida propios de su lugar, de su hogar. Estaba regresando a el mundo místico porque así ella lo había deseado, porque ella quería escapar. Pero su cuerpo no lo resistió. Abrir el portal demandaba mucha energía. La luz fue disminyendo rapidamente, la imagenes se fueron desdibujando y solo pudo ver al final como un Ascot lleno de miedo la sostenía en brazos en las afueras del palacio.**_

_**-Umi! Umi! Por favor reacciona...**_

Había odiado ese momento de su vida. Todas las personas del castillo se habían enterado que la "joven, infantil e irresponsable" guerrera del agua había intentado volver a su mundo sola y había puesto su vida en peligro. Y obviamente, todos también sabían el motivo de su huida. Incluyendolo a Guruclef. Y ahora, luego del episodio de la bofetada, todo el castillo estaría hablando nuevamente la caprichosa Umi. Suspiró.

-Debería descansar- dijo en voz baja -Quizas mañana sea un mejor día.

-Umi! Te estuve buscando por todos lados- le reprochó Ascot mientras intentaba alcanzarle el paso-

-Lo lamento Ascot pero quisiera estar sola- Siguió caminando

-¡Vamos Umi! Sé que odias estar sola cuando estas mal-

-Es en serio Ascot-

-No umi, no te dejaré sola- y pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de la muchacha

Lo Umi lo miró tan extrañada. Ascot no mostraba una sola pizca de timidez ¿Así era realmente su personalidad sin el amor de por medio? Y aun así lo que no cambiaba a pesar de su intención de olvidarla, de la magia o del tiempo, era su infinita contención para con ella. Luego de haber pasado una tarde y noche horrible desde que habían llegado, por primera vez Umi sonrió sinceramente. Se sensibilizó, lo miró a los ojos y siguió caminando, permitiendo que el muchacho la acompañara hasta su cuarto.


	5. Alejarme de ti La mejor opción

Desde hacía casi una semana, Latis vivía todos los días la misma situación, sufría el mismo, agotador e insistente planteo por parte de Hikaru. Y definitivamente, hoy no era la excepción.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir!- dijo afligida

-¿Otra vez? No puedes ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- le dijo secamente

-Tú eres él que no entiende mis razones. No puedo dejar que Umi y Fuu se hagan cargo de todo. Que todos pongan en riesgo su vida-

-No importan tus razones, sabes perfectamente que si algo te pasara a ti, ellas y el resto estarían corriendo más peligro que ahora. Además ni siquiera tienes tus poderes-

-Dejame salir de esta habitación Latis- le exigió molesta -Te lo ordeno como futuro pilar de Cefiro- Sabía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

Pero al espadachín no pareció importarle, pues no tenía intención de apartarse de la puerta. Estaba molesto, demasiado, porque Guruclef se le había metido en la cabeza la tonta idea de poner a Hikaru bajo su cuidado.

-Podría haber puesto a Rafaga, o a Ascot, o inclusive a Eagle- pensaba una y otra vez

Aunque no había tenido mucha necesidad de haberle dicho algo a Eagle, pues el autosamita no se alejaba mucho tiempo de Hikaru. No sabía exactamente por qué pero se había vuelto irritante para Latis que su amigo fuese tan empalagoso con ella, que estuviera constantemente tratando de atender todas las necesidades de la futura princesa de Cefiro.

Por su parte, para Hikaru, desde su regreso, las cosas no habían hecho más que empeorar.

**_Flash back_**

**_"Lo siento Hikaru" fueron las útlimas palabras dichas con muchisimo dolor por Guruclef, mientras ella se alejaba, mientras huía de aquella habitación. Su sospecha había sido confirmada, sería elegida nuevamente como el pilar ¿Qué crimen había cometido para que su vida se conviertiera en tal injusticia? Tirada en su cama con su mirada dirigida hacia el techo pero sin observar nada, perdida entre los ires y venires de su mente totalmente conmosionada, comprendió que cualquier cosa para cambiar el rumbo de su destino y del de Cefiro, estaba fuera del alcance de todos. Lloró con tal impetú, descargo su ira, su angustia en terribles gemidos de lamento, que era sumamente obvio en todo el castillo la profunda pena que estaba atravesando._**

**_-¡Hikaru-chan! Abre la puerta- le exigió Umi_**

**_-Por favor Karu, dejanos entrar- le suplicó Fuu_**

**_¿Tanto alboroto había armado que se escuchaba desde afuera? Por unos segundos abrió sus ojos de par en par, percatandose de la verdadera situación. No solo ella sufría; sus amigas también, todos lo hacían. Quizas era hora de aceptar su triste destino. Quizas se sacrificaría ella pero aquel mundo podría volver a ponerse de pie y florecer increiblemente, hasta podría abrir el portal para que Umi y Fuu pudiesen ir y venir cuantas veces fuera necesario, sin amargas despedidas, sin sufrimientos en vano. Ella no podría escoger pero le daría esa oportunidad a sus amigas y a los demás. Se secó las lagrimas, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y sin darles tiempo a nada las agarró de las manos y las hizo entrar. Las miró profundamente agradecidas y con un impulso intenso, hasta casi apasionado, las abrazo con muchisima fuerza._**

**_-No se preocupen por mi. Todo estará bien- decía Hikaru tratando de convencerlas a sus preocupadas amigas, y pateticamente a ella misma también._**

-Hablo en serio Latis ¡Dejame salir!- le exigió mas enojada todavía al recordar esos momentos junto a Umi y Fuu.

El espadachín magico, que permanecía con los ojos cerrdados y brazos cruzados, no se inmutó ante las exigencias de la joven pelirroja. Por unos segundos no oyó mas nada. Hasta hacía unos momentos tenía en frente a Hikaru, casi amenazandolo para que le dejara libre el paso, pero ahora el silencio reinaba. Abrió sus ojos, y se permitió mirarla, se dio ese pequeño lujo, el cual él mismo se había impuesto fervientemente como algo prohibido. Y allí la encontró, con esa expresión pertubada, como la última vez que se habían visto antes de que ella regresara, seis años atrás. Con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, arrodillada en el suelo, vencida ante la desesperación de no poder hacer nada. Con ese largo y salvaje cabello rojizo como el fuego que ahora llevaba suelto. Vestida con uno de los tantos trajes que Caldina le había dado; esas calsas negras que cubrían completamente sus estilizadas y llamativas piernas junto con ese vestido blanco que solo llegaba un poco más abajo de sus partes, pegado a su fina, agraciada y pequeña silueta sumamente hermosa ante sus ojos. Se sintió culpable de no poder ser capaz de consolarla, de abrazarla y decirle que a pesar del tiempo y del dolor, había guardado un ireemplazable y precioso recuerdo sobre ella. Pero volvió a la realidad, él ya no era el mismo de antes y ella tampoco; y para lo peor del caso, la vida de Hikaru daría un giro tan brusco, que solo sería para existir y permanecer eternamente, envuelta en oraciones y plegarias. ¿ETERNAMENTE? ¡Que triste era todo! Volvió a sentirse culpable, aun más, pero se percató que el asco también estaba invadiendo sus sentimientos. Si. Asco por ese mundo injusto que la hacía sufrir, asco por la gente egoista que no había aprendido a valerse por si misma. Sintió miedo. El gran espadachin magico de Cefiro tenía miedo. Se paralizó al comprender esta última sensación... otra vez. Una calida y pequeña mano se posó en su brazo, irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- No te preocupes Latis. Todo estará bien.- le dijo con total y fingida seguridad en cada una de sus palabras- No sufras más-

Y otra vez Hikaru se encontró utilizando el mismo falso discurso que había utilizado con Umi y Fuu, esas palabras totalmente llenas de cinisimo que solo aumentaban la carga de su futura responsabilidad como pilar."Todo estará bien". Se sorprendió de utilizarlas con él, puesto que en realidad se encontraba muy enfada por tenerla como "prisionera" en una carcel de cristal, aunque había otras tantas razones que Latis le generaba, que ni siquiera se animaba a considerar, a pensar, o en el peor de los casos, a sentir. Pero hubo algo que la había obligado a ese acercamiento. Era como si el cuerpo del espadachin, de alguna manera hubiese llamado desesperadamente a su consuelo, como si el corazón de Latis hubiese pedido a gritos al fuego de su ser para que lo calmara. Y sin poder haber evitado la unión de sus cuerpos, aunque fuera en un simple contacto, se había acercado y posado su mano derecha en el brazo de él, lo había consolado... y luego... luego de eso, sintió en carne y hueso, la dolorosa incertidumbre interna de aquel muchacho.

Latis se quedó absorto ante ese calor que irradiaba la mano de Hikaru, ante el dulce pero triste consuelo, ante la mirada de esos luceros rojizos que le estaban perforando aquella coraza, símbolo de su soledad ¿Tan obvia era su expresión de miedo en su semblante como para que ella se preocupara?¿Tan evidente? pero como advertencia, su memoria evocó un recuerdo de muchos años atrás.

- Zagato- Pensó. Recordó a su querido y difunto hermano, lamentando y reprochandose por no haber pensando en él seriamente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y así, rememoró la época de un Cefiro donde todavía existía el reinado de la princesa Esmeralda pero los tiempos de paz ya se veían amenazados y dejarían de existir pronto: en su útlima charla con Zagato, antes de partir de Cefiro, éste último le había contado sobre un oculto poder que la Princesa poseía.

_**- Discutíamos. Estaba tan enojado que decidí marcharme de la habitación real. Y allí fue cuando pude identificar su magia, cuando me detuvo con su mano. Latis, yo sentí ese calor intenso y especial sobre mi brazo.- le contaba Zagato a su hermano menor, sumergido en cada una de sus palabras, reviviendo ese momento con su amada. Continuo -He oido hablar sobre el don especial que adquieren los pilares de Cefiro para ver a través del corazón de las personas que tocan con su mano derecha. Ella no quería detenerme, solo quería ver a través de mi, quería saber si yo podría, si sería capaz de sacrificar...- Zagato dudó de seguir hablando.**_

_**-¿Lo eres?- preguntó seriamente Latis**_

_**- Lo soy Latis. Soy capaz de sacrificar todo por Esmeralda.**_

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio a su apreciado y difunto hermano mayor antes de alejarse de Cefiro... Pero no tardó en reaccionar y volver a su presente.

-No me toques- le dijo enojado mientras quitaba su brazo ofuscado. No. Hikaru no tenía absolutamente nigun derecho de violar la privacidad de su corazón vencido y desgastado.

Hikaru retiró su mano, con un pulso descontrolado, asombrada y temerosa de la no mucha, pero totalmente perturbadora información que había visto con su nuevo poder, en los pocos segundos que había posado su mano en Latis. Tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo. Tomó distancia del gran espadachin, sin sacarle la vista de los ojos.

-Latis, te ordeno que salgas de la habitación en este mismo momento- le dijo cambiando su semblante a uno totalmente decidido, frio y firme.

-Sabes que no puedo dejarte sola, son ordenes. No soy tonto, podrías intentar escapar-

-No lo haré, pero es una orden mia que salgas de aquí inmediato- alzó su voz

-No importa cuanto insistas. Que tú seas ingenua, no quiere decir que yo lo sea- le respondió demasiado molesto.

Hikaru ignoró la ofensa y guardó silencio unos segundos, meditando cómo lograr su objetivo. Sabía que se iba a lamentar por lo que le diría pero lo que su nuevo poder le había dejado ver, era... ya no podría permitir tenerlo tan cerca, por el bien de Latis y por el de Cefiro.

-No me sirves Latis- le dijo con desprecio fingido- Haré que Eagle reemplace tu lugar. Prefiero arriesgar tu vida afuera luchando y mantenerlo a él junto a mi para protegerlo.

-Perdoname Latis- pensó hikaru con dolor

¿Cómo se atrevía esa pequeña niña, a la cual le llevaba muchisimos años de diferencia, a tratarlo así, a menos preciarlo de esa manera? Era la segunda vez que Hikaru lo elegía a Eagle. No se trataban de celos, ni de envidia. Ya no amaba a Hikaru, o al menos eso creía, sin embargo el gusto amargo que ella le había dejado tiempo atrás jamás se borraría de su boca. La gran cicatriz, marca indeleble de aquella vieja pero inolvidable herida, parecía reabrirse al estar junto a ella eligiendo nuevamente al "otro". No la miró, solo se limitó a mover ligeramente las comisuras de su boca, intentando reir ante semejante declaración.

-Como usted lo ordene- le dijo haciendo una reverencia con una gran ironía - Me quedaré afuera esperando hasta que Eagle tomé mi lugar- y sin perder más tiempo se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

Se habían dividido en varios grupos para patrullar la "Gran Fortaleza". Así lo llamaban al extenso refugio que se encontraba alrededor del castillo. Guruclef había decidido construirlo como una solución momentánea para proteger de las criaturas y evitar las guerras internas entre los aldeanos de Cefiro, producto de la desesperación y los escasos recursos para subsistir. Se encontraba rodeado de conjuros y hechizos para no permitir que ningún monstruo pudiera invadirlo, y había suplicado una y otra vez a las personas residentes de allí, que cuidaran del lugar, que tuvieran la buena voluntad y la fe de conservarlo, dado que si no podrían causar algún inconveniente. Como esto no siempre se cumplía ya que el miedo no era algo fácil de controlar, se había dispuesto por orden del Gran Mago aquellas campañas de vigilancia para evitar problemas con posibles invasores.

Umi, Ascot y Caldina eran uno de los tantos grupos encargados de recorrer y cuidar la zona "Del Sol", que se encontraba detrás del castillo . Mientras tanto Rafaga, Fuu y el destacado discípulo de Guruclef, Kirian, eran uno de las varias agrupaciones de vigilancia que se encargarían de la zona "De la Luna", posicionada enfrente de la entrada del palacio. Sin embargo, luego de casi una semana de que Umi y Fuu hubieran comenzado con este tipo de campañas, sería la primera vez que ellas ingresarían dentro de las pequeñas aldeas, distribuidas en ambas Zonas, por decisión de Guruclef. El gran mago tenía miedo de como podría actuar las personas al verlas pero había aceptado, a regañadientes, que ellas estarían preparadas para enfrentar cualquier reacción de parte de los aldeanos que vivían allí al reencontrarse con las famosas guerreras mágicas.

Aquel muchacho se había presentado en Cefiro 4 años atras con la intención de convertirse en un gran guerrero. Provenía de la familia real del planeta vecino a Autozam, llamado Xennor, siendo el menor de cinco hermanos, y había escuchado la gran reputación del Gran mago Guruclef como maestro de magia. Regresó al castillo, luego de un mes de visita a su mundo natal, un día después del regreso de las jovenes del mundo mistico. Realmente se destacaba en todo lo que se propusiera hacer. Era un excelente espadachin, digno rival de Latis aunque nunca le había podido ganar, puesto que éste último era muchisimo más experimentado y profesional, y por supuesto era su maestro en esta área. Y en cuanto a la hechicería, se podía decir que Guruclef estaba totalmente impresionado por la capacidad y rapidez con la cual Kirian aprendía. En un sin fin de oportunidades, había comparado su nivel con el de Ascot, sin estar este presente,opinando muy duro sobre el lento aprendizaje del joven pelicastaño. Caldina reiteradas veces se ofendía por esta clase de comentarios. ¿Desde cuando Guruclef hablaba asi de sus discipulos? ¿O acaso era por que su querido Ascot se había permitido reconocer y confesar sus sentmientos hacia la hermosa guerrera del agua, mientras que él era el viejo mago que escapaba de su corazón amargado? _-Hombres-_ refunfuñaba la ilusionista, era increible como se comportaban cuando había una mujer de por medio.

-Es impresionante lo bello que se mantiene este lugar- decía sorprendida Fuu al observar el verde radiante de aquel bosque que rodeaba la entrada de una de las aldeas dentro de la zona de La Luna. A pesar de que ya había visto que la mayor parte de la Gran Fortaleza se encontraba en ese hermoso estado, seguía asombrándose de la fuerza que tenían los buenos pensamientos en ese mundo.

-Si- dijo Rafaga caminando a su lado- La gente aquí se siente protegida e intenta poner su mejor esfuerzo y voluntad para cuidarlo.

-Yo no lo veo tan impresionante- habló con sinceridad Kirian mientras posaba su mano detras de su nuca- Esto es una bomba de tiempo, la destrucción no ha dejado de avanzar fuera de la Gran Fortaleza y el miedo de esta gente tampoco. Cefiro necesita un pilar lo más pronto posible-

-Pero que muchacho mas engreido y grosero -pensó Fuu- ¿Quién se creía para hablar de un pilar como si fuese un tema de poca cosa? Lo miró con una muy marcada expresión de molestia en su rostro y siguió caminando.

El muchacho captó su irritación a través de aquellos ojos verdes. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado los intensos que eran, sumamente perfectos para el rostro fino de aquella guerrera. Pero cuando Fuu quitó su vista molesta de él, Kirian reaccionó y muy curioso preguntó -¿Y ahora qué he dicho?-

-Se nota que eres muy joven todavía como para tener cuidado con lo que dices- le retó Rafaga mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro con bastante fuerza en forma de regaño.

-Oye...- se quejo el joven inmaduro

Entretanto Fuu, seguía caminando un poco más adelante, no le apetecía escuchar semejantes bobadas de un niñito como Kirian. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, no tardó en darse cuenta lo arrogante que era el mimado de Guruclef, y que por cierto no dejaba de ser bastante baboso con Umi, con Presea ¡Ni que hablar con Caldina! siempre y cuando Rafaga no estuviera presente. Al parecer se enloquecía por ella, puesto que la ilusionista seguía teniendo la costumbre de vestirse con esas ropas que nada dejaban a la imaginación. Se distrajo por unos momentos, dejando de lado a aquel chiquillo. Su mirada se frenó ante aquella rara pero hermosa flor, algo exotica inclusive, con una gran cantidad de grandes petalos violetas y su bello centro de un amarillo muy intenso. Se notaba que estaba en el punto culmine del florecimiento...

_**Flash back**_

_**Se despertó en la gran y cómoda cama del principie, con su cuerpo desnudo, enredado en aquellas sedosas sabanas blancas, y con él observándola fijamente desde un sillón. Se sintió totalmente invadida por sus penetrantes ojos color miel, generándole una sensación muy extraña en medio de su pecho y un gran pudor en su avergonzado corazón. Intentó huir de ese lecho en el cual horas antes se había retorcido de amor y de placer, pero solo logró enredarse con aquella tela blanca más y más, logrando aumentar la inhibición ante él.**_

_**-Espera Fuu- le dijo Ferio acercándose a la cama y arrodillándose ante ella-**_

_**Al obviar que ya no podría escapar de allí hasta que lo escucharara, solo tironeo de las sábanas para poder cubrir de su cuerpo, lo que le causaba un terrible calor interno.**_

_**-Esto es para ti- y estirando sus manos hacia ella, le entregó una hermosa flor violeta con grandes petalos, y en su centro poseía un hermoso color amarillo. -Te amo Fuu-**_

_**La sombra de su flequillo tapó su semblante totalmente sensibilizado por aquellas palabras sinceras, y como reacción de sus nervios, agarró su brazo con la mano derecha, apretandolo con fuerza. Pero Ferio no tardó en adivinar que su dulce Fuu estaba llorando.**_

_**- ¿Acaso te he lastimado?- le dijo el joven preocupado, puesto que reconocía que en la cama, él era un loco fuerte y apasionado, y ella era, simplemente algo un poco más fragil. Tomó su brazó para ver si había alguna marca.**_

_**- No es eso Ferio- le respondió acompañada de un sin fin de lagrimas. Lo miró tan asustada -¿Y si todo esto dejara de existir? ¿Y si yo volviera al mundo mísitico en este momento? Dime Ferio ¿Qué hariamos? ¿Pretenderíamos que todo esto habría sido solo un sueño?-**_

_**Las infinitas ganas de demostrarle que la protegería de eso, que jamás permitiría separarse de nuevo, solo le generó un deseo incontrolable de besarla apasionadamente y hacerla suya otra vez. Tomó con ambas manos, la afligida cara de su amada, y sin quitarle la mirada sobre aquellos ojos verdes en los cuales se hundía una y otra vez, acercó sus labios para depositarle un beso, demostrandole todo el amor que sentía. Fuu se sintió extasiada por aquella reacción y dejandose llevar por sus instintos más primitivos, agarrró con sus manos fuertemente la nuca de su amado y tironeando suavemente de su pelo, se echó para atras recostándose sobre la cama y llevándose el cuerpo de Ferio encima del de ella. Sus manos recorrieron el cambiado cuerpo del principe descontroladamente; solo quería que su ropa volara de allí, era realmente un estorbo para poder disfrutar su abdomen marcado, su estomago duro como una piedra, esos brazos más fibrosos, más robustos, aquella cintura concisa... Entretando, Ferio, se dejaba explorar mientras su boca comenzaba a besar el delicado cuello de Fuu y sus manos depositaban la fuerza, algo excesiva, de su deseo incontenido sobre los brazos de su amante. Allí, comenzaba una vez más la loca y placentera manera de amarse.**_

_**-Quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre Fuu. Desea con tu corazón quedarte en Cefiro para siempre. Casate conmigo- susurró el principe en su oido.**_

_**Se enfrió. La situación, su cuerpo, su corazón. Una vez más echaba las cosas a perder. ¿Es que acaso Ferio estaba repitiendo ciertas palabras que había dicho en su último momento juntos en el bosque, antes de su regreso al mundo mistico? ¿No se percataba de que esa vez no había sido grato, ni siquiera había tenido algo bueno, porque no había existido alguna respuesta que no lastimara a ninguno de los dos? Todo esto demostraba que a pesar del tiempo, parecía ser que el egoismo seguía siendo una característica muy peculiar en el principe. Ni siquiera caia en la cuenta de lo grave que era la situación. El miedo y la preocupación que tenía ella por Hikaru, por Cefiro, por todos; y él solo seguía divagando en un recuerdo y pregunta errada, que se estaba repitiendo en un momento equivocado como este. Por otro lado, había algo más que le incomodaba, que molestaba a su conciencia. Hubiese deseado no interesarse por eso, pero ella no era así. Se dio cuenta lo mucho que se había olvidado de Gekko, hasta ese momento. Pobre muchacho del mundo místico, jamás se podría comparar con gente de semejante lugar como Cefiro, sin embargo, él era todo lo que Fuu podía pretender de un hombre, aunque tal vez, no exactamente lo que ella necesitaba.**_

_**-Ya para Ferio- dijo Fuu seriamente con un dejo de tristeza en su vos. Suavemente lo corrió de costado con una mano.**_

_**-¿Qué sucede Fuu?- le preguntó sumamente preocupado al ver como ella se paraba de su lado y comenzaba a vestirse rapidamente.**_

_**-Lo lamento Ferio- suspiró- Pero hasta que no te puedas dar cuenta de las cosas que dices, no quiero volver a esto. Lo siento.- sus ojos derramaron un par de lagrimas que el principe no pudo ver.**_

_**-Espera Fuu...- Y detuvo sus palabras allí al ver como de un portazo, la guerrera del viento se alejaba de su cuarto.**_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Sintió algo atraversarse en su camino y cuando puedo reaccionar, aquella roca ya le había hecho perder su equilibrio; en milésimas de segundos se encontraría en el suelo. Cerró los ojos, intentando así apaciguar inútilmente el golpe que le esperaba, pero se sorprendió al sentir como alguien la atajaba.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa- dijo kirian sosteniéndola en sus brazos.- Semejante roca en el medio del bosque y tu no fuiste capaz de verla-

Fuu se sorprendió - Gracias- le repondió con sinceridad pero sin borrar esa expresión de enojo que desde antes le había causado el joven- Sin embargo, no deberías ser tan pedante, ni descortes si vas a ofrecer ayuda-

-Oye pero que chica tan rara eres. Primero te enojas, luego me agradeces y ahora me regañas. Entiendo que seas muy bonita pero ahora estoy comprendiendo mejor porque enloqueces tanto al principe Ferio- y al terminar de decir esto le guiñó un ojo.

Realmente Kirian la sacaba de quicio, sin embargo no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo. Se safó rapidamente de sus brazos y siguió caminando. Le provocaba una molestia algo particular aquel pelirrojo de pelo lacio, largo hasta su cintura, y de ojos azules que a pesar de demostrar inamdurez, todavía conservaban un vestigio de inocencia. Era tan infantil, tan caprichoso, tan atrevido, tan, tan... como Ferio.

Y antes de seguir pensando y haciendo comparaciones entre esos dos, según ella, idiotas, se dio cuenta que habían ingresado a la aldea, y a su lado, caminanado, kirian y Rafaga.

Las personas de allí no lo podían creer. Todos amagaban en acercarse a preguntar si realmente sus mentes los estaban engañando, o si era alguna clase de broma pesada.

Una pequeña niña se acercó rompiendo aquella barrera invisible que impedía el encuentro -¿Tú eres una guerrera mágica?- le dijo la pequeña muy curiosa

-Obvio que lo es- le dijo otro niño acercandose a las corridas- Ella es la guerrera del viento. Siempre venían con el principe Ferio a visitar nuestra aldea.

La multitud comenzó a agrandarse. Primero eran dos personas, luego cinco y así se reunió una gran cantidad. La noticia de que estaba una de las guerreras magicas no tardó en recorrer el lugar.

-Guerrera magica, por favor, ayudenos-

-Guerrera del viento, queremos que hablar con usted-

Se escuchaban varia voces una encima de la otra. Se notaba un ambiente sumamente denso y exaltado pero por sobre todas las cosas esperanzado. Había expresiones de todo tipo, pero eran muchísimas mas, en las que derepente, había aparecido un rayo de luz. Fuu se sintió algo invadida a pesar que la extraña en aquel lugar era ella, sin embargo una sensación de felicidad se asomó a su conciencia, al darse cuenta de cuanto significaba para la gente de allí, ya que de alguna manera representaba la posibilidad de un futuro para ese mundo.

* * *

Umi había causado un alboroto muy similiar en las aldeas de la zona Del Sol. Había intentado calmar a los aldeanos, explicándoles la situación; se había tomado la molestia de hablar con ellos en pequeños grupos y de decirles que ellas estarían ahí para hacer todo lo posible por devolverle la vida a su mundo, pero a la vez, le explicó lo importante que era para todos, la buena voluntad, los pensamientos positivos, y evocó el recuerdo de la lucha contra Devoner como ejemplo, de como aquella se alimentaba del miedo de las personas.

Ascot la miraba desde lejos sorprendido por como se desenvolvía Umi. Había pasado tanto tiempo y ella había crecido, había madurado mucho; se notaba en como hablaba, en su carisma, en su rostro, en su cuerpo. Sin sacar su vista de encima de la peliceleste, se sonrojó sin darse cuenta, hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

-Oye no seas tan baboso- le dijo un joven aldeano a Ascot- Todos sabemos que la guerrera del agua es muy hermosa pero tu cara es tan obvia. La adulas con la mirada.

-¿Qué dices? Umi es mi amiga. Solo yo la estaba escuchando hablar...- y al terminar de decir eso se quedó pensando en dos cosas: la primera había sido, la gran molestia que le generaba el comentario sobre lo hermosa que era Umi ¿Quién se creía él para mirarla de esa manera?..., y la segunda había sido el percatarse de su... ¿sonrojo? ¿Acaso él...?

-Ascot, ¡Oye niño despierta!- le dijo Caldina sacudiendolo

-¿Qué? ¿Eh?...¿Qué sucede caldina?- preguntó desorientado.

-Deja de soñar despierto y ve a buscar a Umi- le dijo regañandolo cariñosamente- Yo me quedaré aquí un rato más con la siguiente ronda de guardias para a vigilancia, pero tu debes acompañar a Umi hasta al castillo. Ya es tarde y han sido muchas horas para ella.

-Esta bien Caldina. Nos vemos luego- le dijo alejandose del lugar.

Camino hacia el castillo, era muy notable que una tormenta se avecinaba. En el medio del cielo totalmente de gris, casi negro,, se podían observar el destello de los grandes relampagos atravesandolo constantemente, acompañados de los ensordecedores ruidos que eran provocados cuando chocaban contra el suelo. Umi no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa por la tormenta, le traia recuerdos de un Cefiro destruido en la batalla contra Devoner. Al escuchar un gran trueno, su cuerpo solo atinó a arrimarse contra el de Ascot y agarrar su brazo. Ascot se echó a reir.

-¿Pero por que te ries de mi?- gritó Umi algo molesta y avergonzada.

-No te enojes Umi. Es que es solo una tormenta- se excusó moviendo sus manos de forma de que ella no se lo tomara com ofensa.

-Pues no deberías reirte- le dijo osfucada. Luego suspiró.- Me trae malos recuerdos Ascot. Recuerdos de años atrás-

Ascot se conmovió ante sus palabras -No tengas miedo Umi- le dijo y detuvo la marcha agarrándola de las manos- te prometo que no dejaré que nada te suceda.

-Gracias- le respondió mirandolo a los ojos. Se sintió mal, recordando lo que su preciado amigo había hecho para olvidarla por todo el daño que le había hecho, y ahora lo tenía ahí, protegiéndola una vez más.

-Ascot...- dirigió su mirada hacia abajo.

-¿Qué sucede Umi?- y dulcemente levantó su rostro con una de sus manos.

Nuevamente cruzaron sus miradas. Ascot se reencontró con aquellos devastadores ojos azules, tan transparentes, tan especiales que le generaban unos extraños pero alocados impulsos de sentir los labios de su guerrera. Sin tantas vueltas, como hubiese hecho en un pasado, rápidamente descubrió una "nueva" pero nostálgica sensación, al besar a Umi con toda la seguridad que anteriormente nunca había conseguido.

Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer...

Se separó de la joven -Lo siento Umi, no sé por qué hice eso. Tu eres mi mejor amiga, yo solo... fue un impuslo porque... tuve y tengo la necesidad de protegerte- se disculpó Ascot apenado

Umi se sorprendió. Pero no de Ascot, ni del beso, si no de ella. Lo había sentido tan calido, tan dulce, tan placentero. Sacudió su cabeza algunos segundos en forma de ngación.

-No Ascot... yo no sé por que me dejé besar... pero tu eres mi mejor amigo también- dijo algo entristecida-

Las gotas cada vez se volvían más gruesas y caian con mas fuerza. La mente de Umi, se ahogó en algunos recuerdos...

_**Flash Back**_

_**Desde el día anterior, luego de la bofetada, Umi no le había dirigido una sola palabra a Guruclef, y no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Dificl le sería pero no por eso imposible.**_

_**Ese día, bastante lúgubre, le restaba muchos animos al ambiente del castillo: la lluvia que caia sin cesar del cielo completamente negro, golpeaba con sus gotas a la ventana salvajamente. Sin embargo eso no impediría que se les devolvieran sus poderes como guerreras magicas a Umi y a Fuu.**_

_**-¿Están de acuerdo con esto?- les pregunto el Gran mago.**_

_**-Si Guruclef, estamos seguras de esto- respondió Fuu por las dos, mientras Umi permanecía a su lado sin emitir sonido alguno.**_

_**El mago levantó su bastón hacia arriba, y una luz salió de la piedra situada en el báculo de Guruclef, rodeando una vez mas, los cuerpos de las guerreras. Su vestimentas y armaduras aparecieron y junto con ellas, las muñequeras en sus manos.**_

_**-Guerreras Magicas-**_

_**-¡Windom!- exclamó Fuu sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de su genio- ¿Realmente eres tú?**_

_**-Si soy yo, mi guerrera del viento-**_

_**-Me alegra volver a verte... tantos años sin poder verte-**_

_**- Sin embargo nunca me alejé de ti- le contesto dulcemente el genio -Siempre seremos uno mi guerrera -**_

_**Los ojos de Fuu se humedecieron -Gracias Windom, gracias- y se llevó sus manos contra su pecho.**_

_**-Guerrera mágica del agua-**_

_**-Ceres...¡Ceres! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!- se sensibilizó su semblante.**_

_**-Y yo a ti mi querida niña. Jamas me distancié de tu corazón.**_

_**Umi sonrió profundamente.**_

_**-Recuerden Guerreras Magicas, si nos necesitan- Dijo Windom**_

_**-Solo digan nuestros nombres y allí estaremos para ustedes- concluyó Ceres.**_

_**Y una vez dicho eso, desaparecieron, reincoporandose a la muñequeras correspondientes de Umi y Fuu.**_

_**Luego de unos minutos Caldina que se encontraba presente en la habitación, interrumpió el momento -Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo, nos esperan largas guardias en la Gran Fortaleza, de aquí en adelante-**_

_**-Tienes razón- dijo kirian uniendose a la ilusionista mientras se deleitaba en mirar su cuerpo -Yo tengo mucha hambre- agregó con una risa llena de picardía, como si fuese un niño al cual le hubiesen regalado un juguete nuevo.**_

_**-Ojala estuviese Rafaga aquí para darle su leccion a este mocoso- susurró Umi a Fuu. Hacía pocas horas que lo habían conocido y ya les resultaba algo fastidioso.**_

_**Sin embargo algo la distrajo, tuvo la impresión de que alguien las observaba escondida detrás de las columnas de aquella habitación real.**_

_**-Hikaru- dijo Umi en voz baja.**_

_**-¿Qué sucede Umi?- Preguntó Fuu, y al mirar hacia la dirección de lo que su amiga observaba, comprendió todo.**_

_**Allí estaba hikaru, con su rostro lleno de tristeza y resignación. A unos metros del futuro pilar de Cefiro, apoyado contra la pared y mirando hacia la nada, se encontraba Latis vigilandola, por ordenes de Guruclef.**_

_**-Perdónenme-moduló la desolada pelirroja con sus labios para que nadie la escuchara pero para que sus amigas la puedieran entender. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin posibilidad de controlarlas. Y sin mucho más tiempo que perder, salió a trote de la habitación, captando la atención de todos. Latis caminó con paso apurado tras ella.**_

_**-Pobre de mi niña- hablo en voz baja Caldina. Suspiró -Será mejor que vayamos al comedor, no nos queda mucho tiempo hasta el turno de vigilancia- dijo en un tono, del cual los presentes pudieron escuchar su tristeza.**_

_**Todos comenzaron a marchar hacia la salida, pero una mano detuvo el brazo de Umi. Rapidamente se volteó para ver quien la agarraba, pues la habían tomado por sorpresa.**_

_**-Umi, quisiera hablar contigo ¿Tienes unos momentos?- dijo Guruclef seriamente.**_

_**Su corazón se aceleró. Esto era algo que jamas se hubiese esperado y menos despues de lo sucedido. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y un leve pero intenso calor comenzó a invadir su pecho. Pero no podía dar el brazo a torcer, él había sido cruel con ella, sea con sus palabras o su indiferencia, siempre era la misma historia.**_

_**-No puedo ahora- lo miró con desinterés simulado.- Debo ir a ver a Hikaru-**_

_**-Por favor- le rogó en voz baja sin soltarle el brazo-**_

_**-Ya suéltame Guruclef- dijo algo molesta y de un pequeño y suave tiron, logró safarse de la mano del gran mago.- Tú no tienes para decirme, y yo no tengo nada que escucharte. Deja las cosas como están- y mientras se alejaba de él, iba sintiendo como su corazón confundido, se iba desmoronando lentamente.**_

-Vamos Umi. Sube- le dijo Ascot estirandole una mano para que subiera a una de sus criaturas- A menos de que quieras permanecer sola en este bosque con la lluvia- se le dibujó una sonrisa picara en su rostro, y amagó a iniciar el regreso sin ella..

Tan sumergida había estado en aquel recuedo que ni siquiera había sido capaz de notar cuando el pelicastaño había invocado su querido amigo.

- ¿Eh? No te vayas sin mi Ascot, no es gracioso- le reclamó Umi algo avergonzada y levemente nersiosa. Con ayuda del joven, subió rápidamente y se arrimó a su lado. Que calido era el cuerpo de Ascot, así lo sentía Umi; nada lo podía apagar, y mucho a menos a su corazón, ni siquiera aquella lluvia fria que ya los había empapado por completo. Se sintió mal de nuevo, pero esta vez también algo confundida. ¿Que le estaba pasando? Negó con la cabeza, e hizo memoria del último momento del recuerdo que la había invadido hacía un instante.

-Tonto Mago, realmente eres un tonto Guruclef- pensó Umi, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amigo para no caer de la bestia que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia al castillo.


End file.
